


Come salvare una vita

by Multisalesalate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multisalesalate/pseuds/Multisalesalate





	1. Non puoi tornare indietro

12 novembre 2012

Tengo la mano appiccicata a queste piccole dita mingherline, guardando un punto oltre la finestra.  
Dei brividi mi percorrono la schiena, tutto perché la mia testa decide di ricordare qualcosa di infelice perché felice in un momento in cui la gioia manca.  
Mi viene in mente una cosa, e subito ritorno a guardare questi capelli scuri, appiccicati malamente alla fronte. La mia mano, prima di tutto, si protrae a levarle questo sudore. "Sudata?" sussurro, cercando di trasparire solo incuriosito.  
Ha altro sudore appiccicato nelle guance, ed io in tutta fretta glielo tolgo, immaginando una Joey che sta meglio, che senza questo sudore finalmente sta un po' meglio.  
"Magari così puoi guarire" sussurro. Se mi sente, e io so che mi sente parlare a vanvera, lei starà meglio meglio. Non ne sono propriamente sicuro, ma ci spero. Infondo, non funziona così?  
Non funziona che metti le cose infelici all'ultimo posto?  
Tolgo la mano da quella sua, e per riscaldarla le metto la piccola coperta sterile che ha per tutto il corpo, e che più che coprirla la mette al sicuro da sguardi indiscreti. Che poi non capisco a chi può far piacere una donna nuda, ma del tutto malata. No, non del tutto. "Ci piscerei sopra" rido.  
"Cosa?"  
Alzo di fretta lo sguardo. Eppure l'ho sussurro così fievolmente e insicuro. "Signora McLaren." Faccio finta di pulire una macchia inesistente dal mio capello nero, che per l'occasione riprendo dal piccolo comò. Noto l'acqua rigorosamente frizzante. "Ci sono due bottiglie di acqua frizzante, ma Joey beve solo acqua naturale... "  
Lei mi riprende subito. "Non sei maggiorenne" fa, lo sguardo che pare essere preso usato dall'inferno.  
"Continua a mandarmi fuori quando faccio qualcosa che non le piace, ma il problema è un'altro. L'amore. L'amore che ci accomuna per sua figlia. Una benedizione."  
"Non fare il ragionevole" dice, e da chissà dove le spunta una sigaretta lunga e magra, proprio come lei.  
Le mie labbra si stringono tra loro, ma poi non ne posso più e sbotto. "È vietato fumare."  
"Mi figlia fuma" dice guardandomi, prende poi un altro sorso di sigaretta. Il fumo nero invade la stanza.  
"Mio marito ed io no" dice una signora al di là del telo bianco che separa me e la sua visuale.  
Lei finisce di tutta fretta, poi se ne va.  
A questo punto sospiro, ma non per molto. Guardo l'orologio appeso all'entrata e l'orario delle visite è terminato già dieci minuti fa. Sospiro di nuovo, questa volta per il grande motivo di doverla lasciare sola.  
Mi avvicino, e il mio cuore ha un sussulto quando le riprendo la mano sinistra. È come se non dovessi rivederla più.  
"Signore" fa qualcuno alle mie spalle, scuotendomi brevemente. "Devo dirle... Perché la state portando via?"  
"È una cosa urgente" fa quella. "Mi scusi."  
"Perché ha usato quel tono?"  
Ma lei non mi risponde, ed io devo capire da solo il motivo. Mi scusi, forse la sua ragazza morirà. Mi scusi, forse non la riconoscerà. Mi scusi, forse lei morirà di dolore, ma a me non interesserà. Mi scusi, ma non sono abilitata a dire cose tristi.  
Mi siedo e prendo il mio cappello. È successo tutto così di fretta.


	2. Non dire morte

15 novembre 2012

Gli altri stanno piangendo, bevendo, i più lontani fanno sorrisi di forza, di coraggio, sorrisi che in questa circostanza è meglio siano falsi, ma io non so che fare. Voglio ridere, ma... Non posso. Qualcuno mi guarderebbe male, forse mia madre mi direbbe anche: "Joey è morta, cosa ridi?" E so che lo direbbe per capire, ma so anche che l'ha deluderei. Ridere in una situazione seria? Io? Mai. Giammai.  
Ma poi rido.  
E di nuovo.  
E ancora.  
Mia madre si avvicina, tiene in mano una rosa gialla. "Le sue preferite" dice soltanto.  
"Una?"  
Lei mi guarda, lo sguardo inflessibile, poi mi accarezza il viso. Io mi scosto leggermente, ma poi l'abbraccio.  
E ancora quella sensazione che tutto stia succedendo troppo in fretta.

 

11 dicembre 2012

C'è vento acuto, desiderio di pioggia.  
È come un pomeriggio diverso. Vedo tutto come qualcosa di diverso. Voglio tornare al punto di partenza, in una zona che mi tiene al sicuro e a parte da queste tragedie che riguardano morte e cose andate storte.  
Mi sembra di vedere più alberi, più case, più persone, ma tutto è nella mia mente malata come più piccolo, insopportabile.  
Una casa gialla, una marrone, ed io mi chiedo: perché tutti questi colori?  
Sbuffo, forse più tra me che con il mio respiro, chiedendomi se devo arrendermi. Arrendermi a cosa? Posso?  
Non posso mettere le cose accadute su un tavolo, perché tutto in questo momento si riduce comunque alla morte di Joey McLaren, la persona che dicevo sempre di voler proteggere. Che stupido, che stupido.  
Ritornando a casa lo dico a mia madre, che per via di un piccolo incendio sta cercando di rimettere a posto - senza poi un gran risultato: "Con quali mezzi? Con quali pretese? Con quale rispetto? Con quale femminismo? Con quale coraggio? Con cosa potevo dire una cosa del genere? Con quale parola? Insomma, siamo nel duemila sedici." Sottolineo l'anno, ma nessuno forse se ne accorge. Parlo piano, con una voce che chiunque può dire di essere di una persona a posto, in pace con sé stessa almeno tanto.  
Mia madre si limita a fare qualche verso gutturale con la gola e a mostrarsi rassegnata. Mia sorella si alza da tavolo e se ne va. Vuole che chiedo aiuto? No, ma di sicuro è arrabbiata con me.  
Sbuffo, guardando con delicatezza mio padre. Lui sembra quel tipo che mette le cose essenziali al primo posto, ma capita spesso si perda in un bicchiere d'acqua salata. E non so, quindi, se ammirarlo o meno. Sono confuso e pieno di acqua anche io.  
Lui fa una smorfia acuta, che poi non so neanche bene di che tipo è, posa il giornale per intero sulla tavola, facendo la più minima attenzione a non disfare quello che ha fatto mamma. Non si dà neanche il tempo di alzare lo sguardo che già parla. "L'essenziale è invisibile agli occhi." Prima di ritornare al suo mestiere di lettore di giornali mi manda un'occhiata sul capire se ciò mi ha colpito e sul dire anche con lo sguardo che è così.  
Io ci ho fatto il callo, più che altro. "Che vuoi dire?" Ma sono sempre curioso. E forse per questo lui non ha smesso di dire cose che non interessano a nessuno, solo a me. Ma se a me fanno effetto, pensa che può bastare anche per gli altri e per continuare. Gli dà forza.  
Lui sorride. "Tu cosa vuoi dire con l'anno? Sappiamo tutti in che anno siamo, no?"  
Capisco quasi subito, ma ciò non porta a farmi comprendere appieno di cosa stiamo parlando. "E allora?"  
"È uno svantaggio." Protrae la mano per prendere il pane appena tagliato dalla tavola. Rimette lo sguardo sul giornale, scopiazzandolo un po'.  
Alzo un sopracciglio, o forse due. Guardo distratto il pane posato in tavola, le luci delle sera invisibili fuori, e di nuovo il pane, ma poi penso che con tutto quello che è accaduto è davvero una situazione strana. Dovrei piangere, o pensare a lei. E le persone intorno a me dovrebbero fare lo stesso. Almeno per un po', dobbiamo piangere e pensare a lei.

 

6 maggio 2013

"Matt!"  
Fondata consapevolezza di voler scappare. Eppure mi fermo, mi giro, la guardo, rido, ci scherzo, e per poco non me ne vado per la mia strada senza dirgli altro. Cosa ride? Joey è morta.  
Mia madre mi ha avvertito che la gente, in questi casi di morte, avrebbe fatto così. Non tutta, ma dopo un mese avrebbero ricominciato a fregarsene sempre un po' di più. Sono passati sei mesi, ma questo non vale. Per me è passato all'incirca un giorno. Mi dispiace, ma il mio tempo è diverso.  
"Cerca di essere forte." Che poi sono ancora quei finti sorrisi forzati del funerale, solo un po' meno melanconici.  
Io annuisco. "Posso chiederti una cosa?" chiedo in un sibilo. Perché sibilo?  
Effie mi guarda, tutta presa da qualcosa che probabilmente ho in faccia. "Perché mi guardi così?"  
Lei distoglie un po' lo sguardo. "Niente" dice.  
"Odio quando la gente fa così, sappilo." Il mio sguardo è freddo, deciso, ma vuole essere anche cordiale. È anche un po' il mio modo di addolcire la cosa, per farmi dire quello voglio. E in realtà non voglio neanche bene sapere niente, ma tanto non ho niente da fare. Mi dispiace soffrire per un secondo in più di nullafacenza.  
"È solo... Possiamo vederci alle quattro? Il discorso è lungo." E poi aggiunge che è anche abbastanza complicato.  
"Ti devi ricordare la bibbia?"  
Lei cerca di non fare niente, neanche di sorridere. Ha capito che non è propriamente una battuta. "Non te la prendere" dico poi, toccandole una spalla. E so che non devo farlo, ma penso per un attimo a Joey. Cerco poi di levarla dalla mente; è ancora troppo presto per pensare a lei.  
"Nulla" risponde lei.  
"Annulla?" tento io.  
Lei ridacchia, posa lo sguardo a terra, mi fa dispiacere e disperare. "No, ho detto nulla." Un sorriso accennato, la testa verso il basso, i capelli un po' scombinati, il mio cervello che pensa perché ho accettato, se ho accettato, ed il mio cuore un po' altrove.

Pomeriggio

Aspettare gente in mezzo alla strada non è mai stato il mio forte, e detesto proprio il fatto di farlo.  
Alcuni corrono di qua e di là, alcuni sono più lenti di un bradipo, altri vogliono a tutti i costi mostrarsi socievoli e di fretta per la felicità, ma una cosa hanno in comune: tutti vogliono sembrare un po' persi. Non so bene in cosa. Forse sono solamente pensieri di una persona che ne ha persa un'altra, ma mi sto accorgendo di quanto poi poco me ne importa della gente. Anche se la osservo, certo, ma è più un passatempo che altro.  
"Matt Byron, quante volte ti ho detto di non pensare così tanto?" fa Tara alle mie spalle. La riconosco subito, la sua voce acuta è inconfondibile e si nota per prima in mezzo alla folla di gente. Ed anche il suo viso, quando la guardo. E sento subito il suo profumo addosso, che sa di mandorla e nocciola, mischiate così bene che non si capisce subito cosa stia odorando.  
Le sorrido. "Ciao." Solo una fievole parola, come sempre.  
Lei sorride. Il suo sorriso ricorda quello di Joey, e so bene che anche le sue mani ricordano le mani di Joey, e che gli occhi, a parte il colore azzurro della zia, ricordano quelli marroni di lei. Ed anche la sua voce, che Joey ha più ammorbidita e normale di Tara. È normale?  
"Rispetto all'anno scorso sei dimagrito" osserva, tutta presa da me, come Joey, per pensare che proprio in me c'è un diluvio lieve di pensieri sconnessi. O forse lo sanno. Si, certamente, ma che possono fare? Meglio così, non preoccuparsi è il meglio. Fai sentire meglio anche gli altri, oltre te stesso.  
"Che mi racconti?"  
"Niente di bello."  
Lei mi guarda sconcertata.  
"Niente che non sia bello!" faccio io. "Anche se penso ancora a lei. È normale, penso" dico, cercando di riprendermi e di riprendere il danno, ma non sono tanto convinto di esserci riuscito.  
"È sconcertante come alcune persone non si riprendano. È sconcertante da sapere" dice anche lei, come Effie, con lo sguardo posato a terra. I suoi capelli scombinati, il mento che noto somiglia sempre più a Joey. E poi penso: come può una persona che non c'è farsi rivocare tanto?  
Me lo chiedo, il mio sguardo poggiato su di lei. Su di lei che ora cambia aspetto e diventava Joey.  
"Molto semplice, molto veloce, molto inquietante?" sussurra lei.  
Stringo le labbra, il mio cervello ancora bloccato in retromarcia a quando Tara prima mi stava parlando. Incapace di essere razionale di fronte a ciò, scappo.


	3. Lui va, io vado

Un paio di secondi dopo.

Probabilmente è stata una mossa troppo stupida e suicida socialmente, oltre che socialmente inutile, quella dell'iniziare a correre come un forsennato in mezzo alla piazzetta gremita di gente, ma l'ho compiuta.  
Più corro, più il mio fiato perde fiato; è una questione logistica. Le mi scarse doti con la logica però sono alte, e altre sono le mie capacità di umano in preda ad un mezzo infarto.  
La cosa che in questo momento è strana più della mia, e che mi ha fatto compiere la medesima, però è un'altra.  
L'ho vista, non c'è dubbio. Per un attimo ho visto la faccia che non vedo da mesi, per un attimo e niente più. Perché non sono restato a guardarla, magari estasiato? Perché il mio input è stato quello di correre?  
Mi fermo, il cuore leggermente tanto in gola. L'adrenalina mi è entrata nelle vene, dentro il cervello, e tamburella insistente.  
Ho gli occhi chiusi, e questo mi aiuta un sacco per lenire ogni altra cosa ci sia intorno a me. Devo pensare alla mia circolazione sanguigna, a tutto quello che pompa nelle vene e mi tiene in vita. Non è sciocco e peggiore di qualsiasi altra cosa, non per me. Sono cresciuto con un padre dottore, e dalle sue piccole sedute pomeridiane mi ricordo poco o niente se non questo.  
"Fratello, amico, fratello?"  
Solo con queste parole odiate mi sta venendo fuori un mal di testa che probabilmente è solo il volerlo non sentire. Alzo lo sguardo, un po' furioso e un po' sbigottito. "Tienila chiusa per un po'" dico, ed in realtà la frase ha il tono di nessuno. Non ho mantenuto nessuno sguardo strano, ed il mio tono è solo qualcosa di velato e comprensibile principalmente a me - anche se sinceramente io sono tante cose insieme e non riesco a comprendermi appieno.  
Charlie si guarda la zip e la chiude.  
"E non dire fratello solo perché tutti lo usano" faccio poi. Glielo dico sempre, ma in realtà non so se farei a meno di queste parole così familiari.  
Lui si riapre la zip, mi guarda sconcertato. "Si usa così" dice.  
È incredibilmente ansioso il modo in cui è andata a finire. Ed anche strano il perché lui non mi chiede cosa stavo facendo chino a terra con gli occhi chiusi a perdere fiato nella strada, e neanche io mi sto facendo tanti ragionamenti per quel che mi chiedo se sia stato reale. Sono comunque bloccato in retromarcia e niente più, i miei pensieri non esistono, esisto solo io che non penso a niente di ragionato. Ed è una sensazione sgradevole, terribile.  
In queste circostanze mi muovo più del solito, ed è per questo che Charlie mi chiede: "Ma che c'hai? Ti muovi così sgradevolmente che mi dai fastidio. Sembri un serpente. O forse... N'ha, non sembri niente." Si gira passivamente verso un gruppo di ragazzetti che sghignazzano per un pallone sgonfiato a terra. O è una ruota?  
Mi premo gli occhi contro il palmo delle dita fievoli che posseggo. Sto così per un po', quel po' che basta per farmi finire contro un palo grigio comune. "Oh, cavolo" sussurro.  
Molta gente si gira per guardare cosa mi sta succedendo, mentre il mio amico Charlie è come ipnotizzato davanti ad una vetrina di videogiochi. Lo guardo con un occhio di fuori e che sembra sbigottito - l'altro ha preso una bella botta e lo tengo, stringendolo, tra le mani.  
"Sembri un drogato" fa quando mi vede in questo stato.  
Mi chiedo cosa ho fatto di male nella vita. Così, per passatempo.

La mia stanza è costituita da un bel po' di cose, pur essendo talmente piccola da avere un letto che, anche essendo da una piazza, occupa il passaggio di un po' tutto.  
Ha un piccolo comodino marrone, dove sopra ci sono stiracchiati malamente i miei libri di scuola e quaderni quasi intatti vari. C'è un armadio a muro, anch'esso di un colore altrettanto buio: nero. Mia madre l'ha comprato perché in svendita, ed io per ripicca l'ho voluto lasciare di questo colore che i miei considerano inquietante e non istruttivo. E poi perché così piace tanto a mia sorella Nina, che ha detto mi avrebbe reso 'inconfondibile' da grande. Mi piace collezionare piccoli oggettini minimalisti che ricoprono tutto il ricopribile, e in più ho un bel po' di cuscini e sacchi a pelo di riserva - Charlie con i suoi incubo notturni li annienta un volta ogni tanto - che mi ha dato la madre di Charlie perché la loro casa è anche più piccola della nostra.  
Ho anche una sedia. L'ho da sette anni, mentre Charlie solo da un annetto e mezzo.  
"Mi scusi, signora, io... Devo fare diete varie... " si giustifica lui.  
"È ingiustificabile quello che hai fatto. Ma sai da quanto l'avevo?" faccio finta io. Un po' tutti nella mia famiglia vogliono sia più cazzuto con i miei amici.  
Mia madre gli mostra quello che resta della sedia. "Caro mio, questa sedia è per i bambini."  
"Bambini di novanta chili, se non sbaglio?" dice lui, a metà tra il volersi giustificare e di uno che almeno una battuta in situazioni del genere ci deve far entrare.  
"Non scherzare con me" fa lei.  
Quando mia madre se ne va sono tentato di dirglielo.  
"Dirmi cosa?"  
"Cosa?" faccio io.  
"Quello che mi devi dire?"  
"Certo?" dico scherzoso. Mi legge nel pensiero? Rido un po', poi mi faccio forza. "Ti è mai capitato di vedere, magari in un sogno, qualcuno di a te caro... Morto?"  
"Qualcuno della mia fam... "  
"No, non morirà nessuno. Solo" sospiro, "...niente."  
"Una volta" fa Charlie, il suo viso diventa appena più serio.  
Fa un lungo sospiro, io mi preparo a capirci qualcosa di quello che trapelerà dalle sue labbra.  
"Mio nonno" dice. "Era molto malato, soffriva di qualcosa di cui non ricordo. Io a quel tempo ero piccolo, non sapevo significasse morte. Mi sembrava una malattia come influenza, tutt'altro che febbre a 47, come mi dissero poi i miei. Mi dissero che era febbre a 47" fa di nuovo, questa volta guardandomi corrucciato.  
La stanza cala nel silenzio, e guardandolo due secondi in più capisco che ha finito di parlare.  
Ancora lo guardo, mentre poi mi dice: "Cosa c'entra? Insomma," si scaccia come una specie di moscerino da davanti gli occhi, "cosa volevi spiegarmi?"  
Io dissento. "Niente."  
Passiamo qualche minuto nel silenzio tombale, io che mi sono preso il telefono in mano e lui che sta cercando di far diventare lisci questi suoi capelli ricci che possiede.  
"Avanti! Mi fai soffrire così! Perché devo sempre fare il primo passo? Perché? Io..."  
"Charlie" faccio un po' divertito. "Te lo dirò!"  
Lui annuisce sommessamente.  
"Io... "  
"Arriva al sodo!"  
"Charl!" Lo guardo. "Che hai da fare?"  
Lui muove la sua mano verso di me flosciamente. "Sei come mia madre, per certi versi."  
Io alzo gli occhi al cielo. "Paranoico."  
"Non sai neanche che vuol dire paranoico!" fa in risposta lui.  
Io lo guardo, e so che voglio stare da solo. "Voglio... Vattene" dico. Ne sono sicuro? Non lo so. Forse sentirò di sbagliare, ma solo dopo aver sbagliato. Già, logistica.  
Lui mi guarda con i suoi occhi da cerbiatto. "Senti, amico... "  
"Non voglio rose" faccio io, o almeno quello che posso ancora controllare. Sono un po' moscio e un po' incontrollabile.  
Lui prende il giacchino e si alza dalla sedia che mia madre ha donato per l'occasione.  
"Domani sono qui" fa minaccioso. Distoglie il piccolo sguardo che mi fa e apre la porta velocemente, per poi risbatterla pesantemente. Dolce e stupido, è così, e io non ho voglia di preoccuparmi per qualcosa di così piccolo e forse inesistente. Si sarà offeso? Beh, certo, ma che posso ormai fare?  
Stiracchiato nel letto penso a me. "Anche io ni sono offeso" sussurro.

È maggio.  
Di solito a maggio sono molto floscio e appesantito dai mesi scolastici, ma questo mese di maggio sono estremamente inflessibile sul voler fare qualcosa.  
Mi occupo come posso: un diario, un lavoro part time, un diario, i pensieri su Joey, quel nuovo cagnolino affabile che ha ricevuto Charlie in dono, Il Diario.  
Sono stato davvero così preso dallo scrivere, e non è da me. Assolutamente. Ho letto sì e no una trentina di libri in tutta la mia vita, niente da poter ricordare con fierezza, ma questo diario vuoto per me è importante; sento di poter essere un pensiero strappato, voglio che io mi consideri privo di quelli passati. In pratica strappo tutto, non lasciando quasi niente, il giorno in cui compare il giorno cinque. Cinque, quindici, venticinque di ogni mese.  
Sbuffo al pensiero che è ancora il nove.  
Mi guardo intorno, camminando a passo deciso sulla strada appena asfaltata dell'autostrada.  
Le strade desolate mi danno un senso di benessere misto ad altro, nel caos cittadino non ci so davvero stare.  
C'è, almeno così dice il mio telefono, una piccola biblioteca comunale gestita da un certo John O'Brien a qualche isolato di distanza, in una specie di autogrill gigante: Il Xosmo. Strano che non ci sia mai stato, ma di sicuro l'ho già visto passando in macchina, o sentito dalla bocca di qualcuno. A proposito di nomi... Riguardo quel John O'Brien stampato sul telefono. Questo nome mi ricorda qualcosa - sicuramente riguarda qualcosa di così stupido che anche io riderei amaramente di me.  
È dura da ammettere persino a me stesso, ma ho portato una piccola borraccia di acqua calda calda che tengo nella mano destra. Sono anche abbastanza follemente ricurvo per non permettere al mio cappotto appena accennato nella spalla di cadere.  
"La mia intelligenza, direi" sussurro amaramente sarcastico. Sono così frustato di star facendo tutta questa manfrina da solo che non ho avuto neanche il tempo di capire che ore siano.  
Guardo nel telefono acceso: 19.45  
"Chiude alle otto" sussurro a me stesso, spronandomi così di velocizzarmi nonostante la stanchezza e facendomi staccare gli occhi dal telefono dalle luci abbaglianti.  
Dopo qualche minuto, a distanza posso vedere il grande monumento che mi si piazza di fronte. Nell'insieme, raffigura un grande palazzo coloniale di non so quale secolo.  
È solennemente marrone cacca, e dalla piccola fontana malandata e senza acqua si può notare quanto poco possa essere importante questo posto, così vicino al solenne All.  
Guardo attentamente il fuori, mi pongo una domanda abbastanza giusta: "Cosa ci faccio qui?"  
Fondamentalmente niente.

Un suono stridulo grida appena apro la porta di questo posto. La mia mano la conduce piano verso la chiusura, io che non so che altro fare se non guardare la scena.  
"È automatica" dice piano qualcuno.  
L'ho vista, appena entrato. È una ragazza che lavora qui.  
Mi giro a guardarla. "Ok" sussurro, ma non lascio la porta in balìa della sua chiusura.  
Lei annuisce, mettendosi a guardare di nuovo quei fogli sparsi sul bancone.  
Io sospiro guardandomi intorno.  
È un posto lungo tanto quanto un treno e poco più largo. Ho la strana voglia di mettermi a sedere insieme ad una anziana signora qui vicino e iniziare a chiacchierare amabilmente, ma proseguo invece verso una porta sui cui sopra c'è scritto a chiare lettere 'Biblioteca'.  
Prendo la maniglia tra le mani.  
"Quello è l'ufficio" fa la stessa ragazza di prima.  
Io annuisco. "Vero."  
Intuisco che sopra la dicitura 'John O'Brien' c'è la soluzione. Apro questa ed entro senza aspettare consensi.  
È strano, ma ci ho azzeccato in pieno: la biblioteca è di fronte a me, nera come la peste. Tappeti neri, mobili neri, libri abbastanza scuri.  
Sono tentato di restare poco, ma alla fine prendo una sedia e mi ci siedo con molta calma, forse anche troppa ed incontrollabile. Prendo il primo libro che è apparso nella mia visuale.  
"Bukowski" fa qualcuno alle mie spalle.  
Il libro cade a terra irrimediabilmente. Mi giro appena. "Papà?"  
Lui annuisce felice. "Hai scoperto la mia tana" fa soddisfatto. "Ora è anche tua" mi concede.  
Io mi guardo intorno e vedo un signore sulla cinquantina guardarci. "E quello?" faccio a denti stretti.  
"È il proprietario" dice forte lui. Io sono in totale imbarazzo, totalmente perso che non mi azzardo neanche a muovere qualche muscolo per recuperare il volume.  
"Salve" fa quello. Si avvicina di fretta e mi porge la mano. Io non mi muovo, e allora lui prende la mia mano sudata dai jeans e la stringe debolmente.  
"Albert, non mi avevi neppure accennato della magnificenza di questo giovanotto" fa colloquiale.  
"Io..." Voglio difendermi, ma mi blocco. È davvero da stupidi difendersi da un complimento, ma ho la netta sensazione che ci sia qualcosa sotto, qualcosa che riguarda loro due e le loro presumibili chiacchiere su di me e sulla famiglia in generale.  
Mio padre annuisce. "Ha preso da sua madre" dice, e ridono di nuovo incontrollabili.  
Io non ne posso più. "Cosa ridete?"  
Loro mi guardano seri. "Niente" fanno insieme.  
"Io... Devo andare."  
Prendo le mie cose e mi incammino verso fuori, ma non passano neanche tre secondi che qualcuno dice normale, neutrale, un po' forte perché possa sentire: "Si tratta di Joey."  
Mi blocco, i miei pensieri in retromarcia verso qualcosa di confuso. Mi giro e guardo in faccia John. "Come lo sai?" Poi alzo il pugno. "Non ti conosco" un dito, "tu non conosci me" due, "nessuno dei due conosce abbastanza bene Joey... "  
Grazia a Babbo natale mi blocca e mi dà un ceffone. Rimango abbastanza schioccato e schifato dal gesto, ma almeno non mi devo preoccupare di aver fatto io la figura sbagliata. "Ero suo padre, stupido ignorante."  
Non bisogna mai pensare troppo presto di aver ragione; un ceffone e due parole possono cambiare gli eventi.

È vero: non conosco tanto bene Joey, forse per niente. È brutta come sensazione, sento di non averle dato un bel niente se non il mio corpo. E non sono neanche un granché, figuriamoci.  
"Boh, non sto dicendo niente" faccio confuso, le mie mani subito ad afferrarmi i lembi dei miei capelli. È un quarto d'ora che parliamo, o forse più. La nostra conversazione è stata tipo questa:  
"Non ci credo." Faccio per sedermi.  
"Che ragioni hai per non credermi?" Questo è John. Silenzio tombale in stanza.  
Mio padre ridacchia apertamente, io sospiro sommessamente. "Mio padre ha già detto tutto." Abbasso la testa verso il pavimento, ma poi la rialzo verso loro due.  
"Troppo" fa mio padre. Cerca di assumere un atteggiamento serio.  
Io mi metto in una posizione che dopo un po' risulta scomoda, nel frattempo John guarda mio padre indifferente.  
Diffidente dico: "Posso avere dell'acqua buona?"  
"Buona?"  
E poi penso a quello che è appena successo e allora ricaccio indietro qualsiasi cosa mi sia presa e rimango zitto per un po'. Sono di nuovo io a parlare. "Non è possibile." Non ho altri argomenti.  
"Argomentazione risaputa" fa calmo mio padre. "Ora bisogna risolvere le disparità."  
E allora io ho detto questo, come a voler far capire qualcosa. Non so cosa, davvero. Forse è solo il fatto che ho annunciando che è normale, che diventerò pazzo anche solo per un po', ma in fin dei conti sono solo supposizioni che mi diverto a creare per agitarmi ancora di più.  
Mi tocco la ferita. Porto le mani alla mia visuale. Esce sangue.  
"Scusa" fa John. "Scusami davvero, non so cosa mi sia preso" dice ancora.  
"Lo sai che anche i criminali fanno così? Prima ammazzano e poi cercano di resuscitare?"  
Lui scuote la testa.  
Mio padre gli tocca la mano, annuisce con la faccia imbronciata. Cerca di farlo di sottecchi, ma so che in realtà il suo scopo è quello di farmi ridere, nel peggiore dei casi sorridere. Così può ridere anche lui.  
"Cioè... " Anche John scoppia a ridere, ma forse dalla sua espressione è solo un modo per non farsi prendere da panico. Forse gliene viene di più, però.  
"O mio Dio." Mi alzo, mi levo la giacca. "È stato un anno di merda, completamente. Completamente di merda. Merda, merda su tutto. Davvero, merda. E io che faccio? Mi preoccupo di pensare a quello che provano gli altri. Le cose sensate non esistono in me. Insomma, sua figlia era spensierata ed è morta. Come può succedere? Come può succedere che lei ora mi venga a dire che lei è suo padre? E io dovrei crederci? Altrimenti? Chi dovrebbe essere arrabbiato per cosa?"  
Mi padre si dilunga verso di me e mi abbraccia forte, io cerco di ritrarre le lacrime e di non far cadere la bottiglia ormai fredda dalla mano sinistra. Perché tutto così tremendamente di fretta? Eppure sembra passata un'eternità. O forse no. Forse è passato il tempo che è passato, e io sono ancora qui a farmi prendere dal panico. Ci vuole più tempo, per me. Ci vuole quel tempo che con me non funziona quasi mai.


	4. Più o meno

C'è aria fresca, qui fuori.  
"Mi senti?" dice John.  
Giro di fretta lo sguardo dalle nuvole a lui. "Cosa?"  
"Devo dirti una cosa molto importante, quindi tieni le orecchie aperte."  
"John!" fa mio padre. Io distolgo lo sguardo da loro e lo punto di nuovo nel cielo, ma li sento ugualmente. Sento anche una voce femminile sussurrare qualcosa, forse un 'prego', e poi non la sento più. La sua voce assomiglia a quella di mia madre quando è indaffarata e non vuole gridare. Mi piace - trattengo un sospiro, per poi rilasciarlo pesantemente, al solo pensiero.  
"Che c'è?"  
"Non è meglio dirglielo a casa, in privato? Farlo magari ragionare un po'?"  
"Io non vivo a casa tua." Ha il tono contrariato. Lo vedo muoversi nella sedia malandata.  
"No, ci sta, ma io" si indica, "potere invitare te."

 

7 maggio 2013

"In pratica ho nove anni, no?"  
Anche se penso abbia capito, guardo lo stesso mia madre per una sua conferma.  
"Vai avanti" dice soltanto. Il suo viso riflette il lavoro appena fatto a casa e fuori.  
Io annuisco. Intendo continuare, ma poi voglio chiederle se lei mi ricorda a otto anni.  
Annuisce e sorride. "Eri giovane." Con una mano si porta una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. "A volte rimpiango quando mi cercavi per ogni cosa, ma i figli splendono di più quando sono grandi. Insomma, da piccolo eri come incastrato in qualcosa di falso, bellissimo a volte, ma falso. Tu ti ricordi di quando eri piccolo?" Mi guarda curiosa.  
"Di quando andavo a scuola" annuisco io.  
"E di me?" fa stupefatta lei, ma sorride ancora.  
"Voglio essere sincero. Posso?"  
Lei in risposta alza la fronte.  
"Di meno. Non mi ricordo come era stare con te, guardare il tuo viso. Non ricordo neanche bene i visi della gente, vado a immaginazione. Delle volte cerco di ricordare, ma poi forse penso così tanto che la mia mente crea scenari possibili, ma magari non veri. Delle volte capita anche a te di ricordare qualche frammento grazie a qualcosa?"  
Non mi risponde subito, e quando lo fa dice altro. "Guardavi la televisione gigante e giocavi con i giochi del computer grande grande che avevamo."  
"Quello a muro?"  
Annuisce.  
Io cerco di prenderla sul ridere. "Ecco, quello me lo ricordo di più."  
Lei annuisce pensierosa, poi mi sprona a raccontare il sogno incominciato poco fa.  
Prendo una mollica di pane e la mangio.  
"Non è che finisce che fai sesso con qualcuno?"  
Alzo lo sguardo verso di lei e la guardo un po' in imbarazzo, ma me ne esco con un "No!" ridacchiato. "È solo... Non ricordo alcune parti."  
"Di cosa?" dice Nina.  
"Un sogno" annuisco io.  
"Interessante."  
"Non tanto. È mio, a chi potrebbe interessare?" faccio con nonchalance.  
È la prima volta che mi parla dopo due settimane.  
"A me." Mi sorride.  
"Ok, ok" faccio di fretta, mostrandomi rassegnato. "È un sogno abbastanza strano. Sono in una specie di casa ai confini, ma non tanto, del mondo. Vicino si può intravedere un grande ospedale dismesso, o almeno così mi sembra a me, e vicino un grande bosco su cui le leggende spaventose fioccano. Siamo... "  
"Come fai a saperlo?" fa Nina.  
"Cosa?"  
"Delle leggende spaventose... " Gesticola con le mani.  
"Supposizione. Mi capita spesso di sapere cose per conto mio. Per esempio, c'è anche il mare vicino. E una pizzeria. Insomma, questi sono più dei frammenti che scorgo" ridacchio. "Non sono mica veggente."  
"Sul bosco sì" annuisce mia madre.  
Io sospiro. "Si tratta di sogni che penso siano collegati fra loro, va bene?"  
"Allora sono tuoi filmini mentali" suggerisce Nina.  
Io faccio di no con la testa. "No, perché in questi sogni ho dei flash di quello che ho sognato precedentemente" faccio in imbarazzo.  
"Tipo telenovela" annuisce nuovamente mia madre, il mento che si poggia sulla mano sinistra. "Interessante."  
Io ridacchio. "In effetti è vero." Mi schiarisco la voce. "Comunque, posso continuare?" Guardo mia madre e poi Nina - dietro di lei mio padre si accompagna a passo spedito verso la stanza.  
"Parlate?" chiede stanco. Cambia discorso, dicendo che oggi è stata proprio una giornata pessima. "Mancava molto personale, e allora tutti addosso a me! Cioè, sapete quanto mi è costato quel coso che fa prendere i numeri? Non ricordo nemmeno io, è stato così tanto tempo fa. Ora si presenta l'occasione, ma nessuno prende il numero e si mette in fila, neanche a prenderli a testate, che si confonderebbero di più! Mi sale il nervoso." Conclude con uno starnuto sonoro. Mio padre parla un po' come me, piano e nervoso.  
Si avvicina e prende una sedia. Si siede e ci guarda. "Allora, di che parlate?"  
"Di una telenovela" annuncia mia madre.  
Caspita, non voglio che mio padre sappia del sogno... In questo modo. Sono stati lui e John, con questo segreto segretissimo, a farmi venire un mal di testa peggiore della liquirizia. Ho creato mille congetture, e tra queste c'è il rivelare poco ai parenti, anzi, a tutti. Non ci sto riuscendo molto bene, noto.  
"Così, secondo te quale telenovela è meglio?" sparo. Non funziona così nella finzione? Alcune volte sì, mi rincuoro da solo.  
Lui ci pensa su, guardandomi storto. Dice che sa che io so.  
Faccia da schiaffi in azione.  
"Che non mi piacciono le telenovele."  
"Ah" mi esce fuori.  
"Mi nascondi qualcosa." Si avvicina e mi guarda sospetto.  
"E tu sai che non mi piacciono questi sguardi da polizia" sussurro, avvicinandomi anche io a lui. "Mi nascondi forse qualcosa?" Alzo un sopracciglio.  
Lui tossisce e distoglie lo sguardo.  
Vorrei ribattere ancora qualcosa - mi sa che mi nasconde davvero qualcosa riguardo al segreto, che lui ha definito una cosa da niente -, ma qualcuno bussa alla porta.  
Sarà sicuramente John.

La cena con John è abbastanza tranquilla, fin troppo direi. Continua a guardarmi di sottecchi e questo non mi piace granché. Il segreto è grosso, gigante. Penso a qualcosa tipo l'eredità di famiglia di qualche mio zio o nonno barone.  
"A che pensi?"  
Mia madre prende il piatto di John.  
"Che siete troppo mistici" gli sussurro.  
"Eh?"  
Mia madre accende la caffettiera proprio in questo momento di tensione psicologica.  
"Cosa?" urlo.  
Tutti si girano a guardarmi. Doveva essere una conversazione top secret, ma la caffettiera mi ha fregato.  
John cambia velocemente discorso. "Come stai? Tutto a posto dopo quel pianto liberatorio di ieri?"  
Io annuisco, vago. Ormai tutti sanno di questo mini pianto, anche i vicini. Mio padre l'ha gridato ai quattro venti.  
"Posso sapere cosa volevi dirmi?" chiedo.  
È un buon modo per far dimenticare tutto?  
"Dopo" fa svelto lui. "Posso andare in bagno, Mia?"  
Mia madre annuisce.  
Non ho tempo di chiedermi perché lui conosca l'ubicazione del bagno, la mia mente è offuscata da altro.  
Quando esce mi guarda attentamente. Io lo fisso, che essenzialmente è la stessa cosa, e quindi ci fissiamo.  
"Che c'è?" Apro le mani e le innalzo in giro.  
"Posso parlarti?"  
Mi si siede di fianco.  
"Joey è morta" sussurra fievole.  
"Deceduta" grugnisco io. "Senti, cosa vuoi da me?" Mi giro a guardarlo.  
Sospira. "Tante cose" sussurra ancora più fievole.  
"E io che ci guadagno? Il mio guadagno qual'è? Mi offri Joey?" faccio serio. In fondo, non è questo il succo? Joey ancora viva?  
Lui si gira e annuisce. "Più o meno."   
Guardo John contento.


	5. È uno scherzo, non ci credi.

8 maggio 2013

Scendo dalla macchina e mi incammino un po' più in dentro senza aspettare.  
Arrivato a dieci metri di lunghezza mi fermo, giro su me stesso e aspetto che loro arrivino, ma ancora devono capire bene dove sono e se riescono a camminare senza inciampare nelle foglie e nei rami e in generale in tutto quello che incontrano nel loro cammino.  
Una faccia schifata s'insinua nel mio volto e penso a perché io sia qui. Perché non me ne stavo nella mia bella stanzetta bella comoda e calda e li lasciavo sbattere?  
"Tutto questo è assurdo" pronuncio appena sono abbastanza vicino da potermi udire.  
"Il soprannaturale è assurdo?" chiede John, quasi commento sgomento di quello che ho detto.  
"Lo stavo dicendo io... " commenta mio padre.  
Dopo essersene andato, ieri sera, mi ha lasciato solo con i miei pensieri. Non mi ha dato nessuna informazione aggiuntiva, solo che le mie teorie di sparizione o di lei rapita da qualche terrorista - improbabile, ma non impossibile - erano errate. Dopo varie insistenze e mie preoccupazioni, ha detto la parola soprannaturale.  
"Non è razionale, ragazzi. Esiste nei bei film e basta, nessuno ne sa tanto riguardo a niente, e io dovrei essere il prescelto, certo" gracchio. Arriccio le labbra e cerco di fare il disinvolto.  
John si siede tranquillamente su un tronco malmesso. "Esatto." E alla risposta di Alfred ("C'è n'è sempre uno.") dice: "Più o meno."  
"Come sai... Sapete queste cose?" chiedo allora.  
"Alfred fa il disinvolto, proprio come te, ma non sa niente, in realtà. O quasi. Infondo, è accanto ad uno come me." Si indica.  
"Meno chiacchiere" mi ritrovo a dire. E mi piace. Mi piace avere potere. Anche se, effettivamente, non ho un bel niente.  
"Ok, le cose che sappiamo sono che Joey, mia figlia, è morta."  
"Davvero?" gli parlo sopra.  
"Ma non è così."  
Sbuffo. Odio sbuffare. "Lo sappiamo, lo hai già detto."  
"Bene. Io ho fatto un patto malefico." Mi guarda ed io non muovo un muscolo. "Fino a cinque anni fa non sapevo che lei, Joey McLaren, fosse mia figlia. Porta il cognome della madre, sai."  
"L'avevo dedotto, ma non concludi niente con questa affermazione." Mi dico di non andarmene proprio ora, ma di aspettare che finisca. Gli dirò che non fa per me, o magari me ne andrò ridendo, o magari lo aiuterò. Chissà. Sono curioso di vedere cosa può succedere se gli offro un po' di filo.  
Annuisce sommessamente.  
"Mi aiuterai? Non voglio sprecare fiato."  
Lo guardo e per una volta non vedo una barriera di qualcosa che non saprei definire bene, ma una persona che è davvero preoccupata. Gli sguardi uccidono e rivelano.  
"No." Guardo mio padre, di fronte a me con un espressione normale in viso, mentre il volto di John, girandomi, è confuso. "Devi farlo tu. È un tuo danno."  
Annuisce. "Il problema, figliolo, è che tu sei il solo."  
Ecco. Il prescelto.  
"Ma non sentirti speciale" sussurra guardandosi le dita. E ridacchia sforzatamente. Ma quanto può essere falso? È tutto così falso, dannatamente progettato per magari farmi passare la voglia che ho di volerla ancora viva. Forse è una pratica psicologica che non capisco, quella a cui sto assistendo.  
Il mistero misterioso che mi aspettavo non era questo, non c'entrava niente con il paranormale... Diamine, tutti sanno quanto odi queste stronzate false. Mi aspettavo lei non fosse morta, fosse ancora viva, che sua madre l'avesse fatta trasferire perché voleva che io non stessi con lei. Mi aspettavo che fosse qualcosa di più semplice, quando ho deciso di venire qui, in questa foresta o bosco o giungla. Discrezione, verità svelate, ospedale da Joey. Non questo.  
"Il tuo comportamento è obsoleto!" obbietta velocemente mio padre quando mi alzo. "E stupido. E non solidale. Questo è aiutare, almeno. Non devi fare il lavoro di nessuno."  
Sospiro. "Dimmi quello che devo fare, allora." Le mie braccia si alzano e poi abbassano di nuovo. È fantastico quanto cambio idea velocemente, ma non ho propriamente cambiato idea. In qualche modo, voglio incastrarli, voglio incastrare John, prenderlo alla fine del suo scherzo e farlo recedere, fare capire la linea sottile tra scherzare e impazzire.  
Abbasso lo sguardo e guardo leggermente di lato, verso John.  
"Non è facile. Io... Non lo so. Di preciso non lo so."  
Porto le mie labbra all'interno, stringendomi i labbri tra di loro. "Non so che fare." Ora sì che vorrei ridergli in faccia, ma forse ho sbagliato momento.  
"Ok, ok. Ora ti spiego tutto." Si alza e inizia a parlare così velocemente che dubito per un attimo abbia avuto una mezza depressione un attimo prima. Ma l'ha avuta, seppur non so di che genere e tipo. Genere e tipo... Quasi uguali.  
"Io non ho voluto riconoscere mia figlia perché ero sposato, poi decisi che me ne sarei scappato anche da mia moglie, quindi vendo casa e mi compro una biblioteca-fast-food dove dormo. Sì, dormo in mezzo ai libri" dice piano. Annuisce da solo. Si siede di nuovo nel tronco e io lo guardo dall'alto. "Siediti." Tocca il legno e fa un piccolo rumore com la mano per tre volte. Lui dorme nei libri, io conto. Faccio come mi dice. "Lo sai perché sono scappato e mi sono comprato casa? Perché ero stanco. Ah, lavoravo in polizia. Un classico: poliziotto che, stufo e annoiato, fa un patto con il benedetto diavolo. È stato semplice, in realtà."  
Al momento lo assecondo e gli faccio una domanda ben precisa. "Come è successo?" sussurro preso. Perché, sì, sono preso. Il bosco, la luce bassa e frammentata nei rami, io che guado lui illuminato storto fare un discorso mistico su di sé e su quello che ha portato a dove siamo ora. Mi lascio leggermente prendere, ma consapevolmente, e so per certo che non è reale. Tutto quello che mi dice è falso, e non so perché mi stiano facendo questo.  
"Un sogno. Sai, ho la fissa per i sogni. Mi scrivo tutti quelli che faccio, tutti i sogni che ricevo appena sveglio. Facevo incubi ricorrenti di lui che incideva scritte diverse. Io... Mi ha incastrato, è stato uno sbaglio." Mi guarda leggermente lucido. "Ora sono ansioso e... "  
"Raccontagli come è successo, come è andata a finire" dice papà, a tre metri circa da noi. Sembra preso a male con John. La sua espressione, le sue parole, come lo ha detto, quello che ha fatto vuole dire: "Hai deciso tu, anche inconsciamente. Avevi libero arbitrio, non eri ubriaco e non avevi il lavaggio del cervello incorporato in testa." Penso questo perché so come finisce. Non so perché, ma lo so. E so che non mi piace nemmeno a me. Ma mio padre sa che si fanno degli errori, come anche io.  
"Andrà a finire che tu hai venduto la sua anima al diavolo. Letteralmente. Ti dispiace ecc., ma in primis voglio sapere se si può." Infondo, penso che non è molto bravo a raccontare.  
Lui dissente, guardandomi come se fossi stupido. "No che non si può, ma sono suo padre e la pedinavo perché le volevo bene. E ci siamo incontrati e desiderati, io come padre, lei come figlia. E lui me l'ha portata via" commenta infine.  
"Volevo?" Che si decidesse. È viva o morta? Magari tutte e due le cose, che ne so. Inventiamo un nuovo mondo mistico in cui niente è certo! Comunque, sto iniziando a credere a tutte questa balla veramente? No, assolutamente no.  
"Diciamo che lui... " Mi guarda e cerca le parole e la maniera adatta per continuare. "Vuole giocare con noi." Fa un sospiro. "E renderà le cose difficili."  
Distoglie lo sguardo e lo punta su mio padre. Io faccio altrettanto, aspettandomi la chiave di tutto, o magari la fine dello scherzo penoso a cui sto dando del filo in più. Troppo filo in più. Infondo, è solo uno scherzo, no?  
Se è così li prendo a schiaffi. Tutti e due.  
Ma deve essere così.


	6. Indizi

Le foglie sono il mio punto dove posare lo sguardo da sempre. Sono sempre stato incline a pensare a quanto siano speciali e mi piacciono a tal punto che mi rilassano, e mi rilassano perché mi piacciono, e mi piacciono perché ormai sono un'abitudine.  
"Io me ne vado."  
Mentre mi allontano, non posso fare altro che notare quanti alberi mi circondano. Questo per me, invece, è l'inferno. Perché notare i dettagli mi distrae, e questi non sono dettagli. Le foglie sono tutte intorno a me. Sì, certo, questo è ovvio.  
"A te piacciono solo le cose ovvie."  
Una voce femminile? Almeno che il paranormale non abbia trasformato uomo in donna in così poco tempo, in una landa desolata come questa foresta vicino l'autostrada, allora non c'è nient'altro che mi venga in mente per spiegare quasi logicamente il tutto. Cosa ho appena pensato?  
Appena alzo lo sguardo, principalmente per girarmi verso i due uomini, noto una sagoma colorata femminile.  
"Sono... Confuso?"  
Lei annuisce. "Fai male."  
Ma guarda che sfacciata. Tiene le braccia conserte e il viso sollevato come in sfida.  
"Non siamo in un film!" commento esausto. "Tutti voi siete rincoglioniti. Ecco, questo sarebbe qualcosa che in un film, o in un libro, o in un'altra baggianata, non trovereste. Siete solo dei poveri illusi se pensate che possa scordarmi di lei." Lo grido. Non sono bipolare, ma forse peggio, perché ora ne ho abbastanza. Lo ammetto, io non sono fatto per cose del genere, sono fatto per stare a casa a studiare, o a scrivere, questo nell'ultimo periodo, o a crogiolarmi in cose senza senso. E questa non è una cosa senza senso, ma bensì una cavolata bella grossa sparata per aria, perché il paranormale, quello di cui parlano loro, non esiste. Non è mai esistito, in realtà.  
"Tu pensi che Joey sia viva?"  
Noto il movimento di John, che alzandosi fa un verso strano, come se avesse conficcato qualcosa nella pelle della gola, dentro la gola - magari in questo caso farei il paragone del Mostro della Gola.  
"Non lo so. Forse e probabilmente no, a questo punto. Devo rassegnarmi." Sbuffo. "Odio sbuffare."  
"Ok" fa come stranita la ragazza. Si avvicina e dice: "Sei un pazzo. Per questo dovresti credere a tutto ciò. Secondo te la gente ha tempo da perdere per fare queste cose senza senso, se non ci fosse un motivo?" Si mette in una posizione di riposo e attesa, guardandomi penetrante, come se questa non fosse una domanda retorica.  
"Bè... Astuta."  
"E tu mediocre" commenta lei. Una faccia schifata si dipinge sul suo volto.  
"Senti" fa ora papà. Ha detto poco o niente, ha parlato di più la ragazza che lui, ma so che lui è così, perciò non mi stranisco. "Tu non puoi uscire da questa foresta" sussurra fievole, come se sapesse che questa cosa ora mi farà male, ma niente può fare poi così male. O no? È come la resistenza del corpo, non si utilizza tutta, neanche la metà a volte, e questo succede perché altrimenti non potremmo fare niente, saremmo deboli e moriremmo, ma invece la routine e la sopravvivenza ce ne fa usare la giusta dose per non morire. Mi tocco la testa. Sono caldo, come anche i miei pensieri.  
Io allora, dopo un'occhiataccia a tutti che dice tutto su quello che penso, corro, corro tanto a dire il vero.  
Il sudore si fa strada, come anche la debolezza interiore ed esteriore, il sudore mi cola, questo benedetto, lo sento pizzicarmi e farmi sentire più caldo. Mi dà fastidio.  
Le mie gambe si fanno deboli e già capisco da un po', da un bel pezzo, che c'è qualcosa che non va. Passano due minuti, cinque. Mi fermo. Mi giro e loro sono ancora qua, ognuno più o meno al suo posto, a fissarmi in un'espressione che sembra diabolica. Aspetta... Tutti tranne mio padre, che mi sostiene e che magari mi ha fermato dalla mia corse frenetica, proprio qui accanto a me. Lo capisco dalle mani rugose e dalle dita lunghe e dalle unghie scheggiate e dal pezzo di seta della sua camicia rossa. Lo guardo e ancora sospiro fortemente.  
"No, è un sogno." Mi distacco. Cammino a tentoni e mi accascio come un cretino a terra. Probabilmente, se avrei meno pensieri e preoccupazioni nella testa, sarei più leggero e correrei verso la cosa di turno che ipoteticamente avrei da raggiungere, ma c'è anche qui il problema che non devo raggiungere un bel niente.  
Sento dei passi che calcano il terreno, poi il suo viso, questo viso che ora noto con più forza. Mi circonda con le sue braccia attorno a sé, a terra, come se io fossi morto o in fin di vita.  
Io non posso fare altro che guardarla e sospirare profondamente per tutta la fatica fatta.  
"A causa della tua miscredenza, normale direi, Lui ha fatto questo. Ti ha fatto impazzire. Sei nelle sue mani."  
Vorrei chiedere di chi sta parlando, ma dalla mia bocca non esce nemmeno solo una fievole fibra vocale. Vorrei pure dirle che è impazzita totalmente, poi.  
"Dopotutto, ora non ti rimane nessuna scelta." Poi dice un "In tutti i sensi" sentito.  
Troppo mistica, penso, quando ormai i miei occhi si affievoliscono e chiudono involontariamente, ed io non posso fare altro che assecondarli e dormire. 

Al mio risveglio nessuno. Nessun essere vivente. Mi alzo e il grugnito della fame si fa sentire. Mi tocco la pancia flaccida e molla e noto poi con lo sguardo del mangiare a terra. Un succo di frutta, un tramezzino, una fetta di carne. La cose più importante non c'è, cioè l'acqua, ma a dieci metri noto un pozzo 5x5 ed ora, insieme alla mia ira Dai Pugni Stretti, sotto di me noto ancora una cosa, cioè un piccolo involucro quadrato bluastro. Lo prendo all'istante, infuriato dentro come una belva, aprendolo però in modo quasi maniacale, non scordandomi di notare ogni dettaglio - una piccola macchia rossa alla seconda apertura di esso, e poi alla terza un piccolo cerchio, e infine una linea dritta verde.  
Aprendolo del tutto, il messaggio risulta questo schifo di codice mistico: 

QUESTO È TUTTO.  
(NON TI VOGLIO ILLUDERE, QUINDI TI DICO SOLO CHE È TUTTO SOLO - RIBADISCO - PER IL MOMENTO)

Sospiro affranto, mi trascino fino al tronco dove non so quanto tempo fa io e John discutevamo di cose abbastanza senza senso. Mi tocco la fronte con la mano, le braccia appoggiate nella gambe e la gambe divaricate verso l'esterno. Noto tutto questo perché non ho voglia di pensare a niente, anche se dovrei farlo. Apro gli occhi, il caldo crescente mi divora, gocce calde mi infiammano e sembrano trapassarmi il corpo.  
Sospiro pesantemente quando noto che sotto di me si trova qualcosa che prima non c'era, letteralmente infuocato. Ora noto del sangue, tanto sangue, e della carne sotto. Carne secca... Di cervo, forse. Ha delle corna, questo sì.  
"O mio Dio" sono le uniche parole, seppur sincere, che riesco a dire. "Papà!" grido ora. Lo voglio qui, a dirmi che, come da bambino, questo è solo un incubo.  
Corro veloce verso un'altro albero e mi fermo lì. Prendo fiato e lo rilascio, mi accascio su di esso e guardo sopra di me.  
Il cielo non si vede quasi per niente. Mi guardo intorno spaesato. La fonte di illuminazione della foresta sono delle torce depositate su ogni albero, torce bianchissime. C'è tanta luce, ma sembrerebbe l'inferno questo posto. Mi sto letteralmente accecando con tutta questa luce di... Di merda.  
"Luce di merda!" grido a non so cosa o chi di preciso. Devo restare calmo, però. Sarà solo uno stupido sogno, o qualcosa del genere. Certo, perché non c'ho pensato prima? Se non è un sogno, deve essere sicuramente uno scherzo di cattivo gusto ideato per farmi provare l'ebbrezza della vita. Tento di ballare per far finire il tutto, e prenderli così in scacco matto, o scacco solamente. Sono felice, sono felice, faccio un sorrisetto. No, sto di merda, sto di merda. E, diamine, non riesco neanche a ballare. Non sono davvero portato di mio, poi mettiamoci questi mini infarti che sto accumulando e il mal di testa cronico per la troppa luce. Di nuovo. Tutta colpa della luce. Questa luce deve finire.  
Che devo fare, poi? Devo andare avanti o indietro? Se almeno qui con me ci fosse qualcuno, qualcuno che anche non sapendo la via mi possa essere di conforto, di aiuto nello stare calmo. Faccio dei respiri profondi guardando sopra di me, ma non credo questo aiuti molto la causa.  
Sto ancora parecchio sudando quando decido di andare indietro. Questa è una cosa che nessuno farebbe, quindi io la faccio, penso guardandomi intorno e notando solo stesse luci, stessi alberi, stesso niente. Sì, almeno l'avrei fatta. Mi blocco alzando lo sguardo verso questo enorme masso che ostacola la strada a circa dieci metri da me. Da dove spunta?  
Perfetto, ho pure fame. E devo ritornare indietro di un chilometro. Sospiro affranto. No, non c'è la posso fare. Devo prima dormire un po'. Mi accascio su un'altro albero e una foglia mi cade in testa. La scosto con la testa ed ella cade.  
Cade lentamente e questo me la fa notare nel suo splendore rotondo. Arriccio la faccia e guardo sopra la mia testa. Le foglie sono rotonde. Mi guardo in giro e noto che solo due alberi hanno questa peculiarità, qui intorno.  
Salgo subito sopra l'albero, ma appena la mia mano tocca il primo moscio e fievole ramo cado a terra... E poi, stranamente, di nuovo sopra.  
"Cosa?" sussurro fievole, riuscendo solo a notare quanto sia maledettamente intrappolato in una rete per animali. "Cavolo!" grido ora. Ho la luce della lanterna dell'albero appiccicata proprio in faccia, dopotutto!  
Ok, facciamo il punto della situazione. Ho visto per la prima, e spero ultima, volta nella mia esile vita un animale morto. Cerco forsennato, con solo l'aiuto del tatto, quel foglietto trovato 'per caso' all'inizio del mio 'presunto risveglio', sperando vivamente che sia nella felpa consunta che ho. Rilascio un sospiro di sollievo quando lo trovo, aprendolo e cercando di aprire al contempo astutamente e delicatamente gli occhi. "Cosa... Allora, una macchia rossa." Sangue, macchia rossa. Allora questo coso qui un po' mistico e veritiero lo è. Apro di più. "Cerchio... " La foglia a forma di cerchio. Annuisco. Fin qua ci sono. Apro il penultimo strato e c'è una linea dritta verde. "Verde... " sussurro pensieroso. Qua tutto è... E se fossero le foglie? Se le foglie centrassero con la fine della missione? Andiamo, penso guardandomi sicuro intorno, qua c'è il gran verde delle foglie. Così posso svegliarmi... Ma che faccio? Prendo una foglia e la guardo?  
Proviamo.  
Cazzo! O mio Sole, fanno un male cane!  
Del sangue fuoriesce a frotte dal pollice, dall'indice e dal medio. Ritento di nuovo, riuscendo piano piano a farne uscire una e a guardarla.  
La guardo per dieci secondi, poi quando chiudo gli occhi per la troppa luce qualcosa sento che succede nelle mie mani. Aprendo gli occhi vedo di fronte a me un coltello completamente bianco.  
"Perfetto" sorrido soddisfatto.  
Sono soddisfatto, penso ancora quando ancora lavoro per tagliare la trappola. Quando riesco ad aprirla cado subito a terra, sbattendo così la testa.  
L'ultimo mio pensiero è: qualcosa dovrà pur succedere, ora.


	7. Piccole cose

Piccole cose

Diciamo che non va bene.  
Tutto quello che posso pensare a tal proposito, è questo.  
Non è catastrofico, o buio il momento. Non sono arrabbiato, o amareggiato - non ho neanche la benché minima idea di quel che devo pensare. So solo, ora, che non va bene.  
"Un sogno?" La guardo e rimango un po' non convinto del tutto, ed ora ghigno amareggiato. "Senti... " Non so che dire, mi accorgo anche di questo. "Dove è mio padre?"  
Lei alza la testa fino a guardare i rami che le pendono sopra. "Da questa parte." Poi mi guarda. "Non su" sorride. Si fa subito seria e mi risponde. "Io, o John, o tuo padre, non potevamo aiutarti. Sei nel tuo sogno."  
Passiamo due minuti così, io a capire se era poi tanto un sogno, se sembrava così, lei a fischiettare un motivetto sconosciuto.  
"Hai capito qualcosa?" domanda, nel momento in cui capisco che no, non c'è alcuna spiegazione, quella cosa che ho fatto solo soletto è reale. O almeno... Era.  
"Era reale?"  
Lei mi guarda e smette di tenere le spalle alte verso il cielo, un cielo invisibile, nascosto da mille scuri e marroni rami pendenti.  
"Era, ma ora non più. Ma ci sono dei rischi." Indica gli alberi. "Li vedi?"  
Io annuisco.  
"Di che colore li vedi?"  
"Marrone."  
"Scuro o chiaro?"  
"Scuro."  
"Allora non vale. Di solito, quando è solo uno a fare un sogno, gli altri vedono il colore che vede l'altro."  
"Che cavolo dici?" Riguardo di nuovo sopra di me. Scuri.  
Nel frattempo, lei mi porge un biglietto piccolo piccolo giallo, con una sola apertura.  
Lo apro e leggo questo: 

RAMI SCURI - SOGNO FALSO.  
RAMI CHIARI - SOGNO VERO. 

"È questo sarebbe il diavolo?"  
"Non so chi sia!" Ora sbuffa e guarda a terra. "Io non c'entro niente."  
"E allora perché sei venuta?" faccio subito io. Gli accarezzo la mano più raggiungibile, del tutto impacciato di fronte a lei.  
Lei sorride, forse capisce il gesto. "Perché mi piace il paranormale."  
Tolgo la mano dalla sua e la guardo. Ora è arrivato il momento di capire. Togliamo questo benedetto cerotto. "Come lo sai?"  
Lei mi risponde subito. "Io so tutto di John." Sorride.  
"Sei la sua... "  
"Musa." Quando mi guarda un po' corrucciato, capisce che deve spiegarsi meglio. "Amore platonico."  
Non faccio niente, distolgo solo lo sguardo. Cosa è, una specie di vacanza tutta loro in cui io non c'entro niente?  
"So tutto di John."  
Annuisco. "Buon per te." Vorrei arrivasse al punto. Cerco di sorridere all'affermazione, anche se potrei anche non farlo, vista la situazione, ma sorridendo, il mio sorriso si allarga, un sorriso sottile e brutto che è come si fosse per un attimo in più immobilizzato. Un sorriso finto che non posso fare altro che tenermi, perché non se ne vuole andare tanto facilmente dalla mia faccia pacchiana.  
"... uccidere una persona all'anno... "  
La guardo con più attenzione. "Che cosa stai dicendo?"  
Sospira. "Non sai proprio niente, eh?" Scuote la testa. "Ti racconterà tutto John."  
A proposito... "Dove è John?" chiedo fremente. Voglio vederlo e capire tutto, o almeno il capibile, il necessario.  
Lei corruccia la fronte. "Tra un po' lo vedrai spuntare da dietro il terzo albero dietro di me." Mi mostra un fogliettino. "È scritto qua."  
Io annuisco e aspetto che John arrivi, lei dice: "Non è vero." Mi mostra il bigliettino. Bianco. "Credi a tutto quello che ti dicono?" Scuote la testa in modo derisorio.  
"Anche il bigliettino era falso? E, comunque, sei pazza?" Infondo, non mi interessa più di tanto.  
Lei annuisce. "Sono pazza."  
Io alzo gli occhi al cielo. "Come no."  
Passano due, tre minuti, tempo estenuante di fronte a lei. Non so perché, ma mi mette un gran disagio. Il dialogo manca, ed è giusto così, ma allo stesso modo e tempo è come se fosse un peccato che io non parla, che la stia offendendo. Perché sì, fa anche delle facce brutte e stizzose di fronte a me.  
Al rumore di fogliame mi volto fino a darle le spalle. Vedo due sagome in lontananza e mi alzo per raggiungerle. Matt, Matt Benson, sono io, sono incazzato. Avvicinandomi sempre di più, però, le sagome si riducono a due ragazzetti.  
"Ciao" fanno in contemporanea.  
Faccio un segno che non potrebbe essere interpretato come un saluto, ma io non voglio salutare, io voglio guardarli finché non dicono qualcosa di concreto. Aspetto un po' e alla fine se ne escono con una cosa alquanto stupida e superflua.  
È quello più piccolo a parlare. "Tuo padre è un mito."  
"Lo conosci?" Cerco di capire perché non chiedo altro, invece di questo, ma forse...  
"Sono io."  
Certo, come no. Li guardo. "Vaffanculo." Vorrei dirgli di fottersi a vicenda, ma sono ancora bambini, dopotutto, e anche se i bambini sanno più dei grandi, io non faccio alcunché per danneggiare la mia assoluta fermezza di vita. Comunque, io non posso lasciarli a marcire per poco o sempre qua, devo sapere cosa c'entrano con Joey. Inizio a credere sia tutta davvero una specie di festa malsana, ed io voglio solo uscirne.  
"Bel temperamento." Guardo quello che potrebbe avere due o tre anni in più di quell'altro che dice cose stupide, cioè all'incirca undici o dodici anni.  
"Perché siete in questo posto?"  
"Perché, non siamo abbastanza grandi da fare un picnic?"  
"Da soli?"  
"Con tuo padre!" Ecco l'occasione giusta che quel piccolo falsario cerca.  
Distolgo lo sguardo e lo punto sugli alberi scuri. Ok, ma non sono in un sogno. Me ne accorgerei se mi addormentassi. Ok, sì, i miei occhi si stanno leggermente affaticando, ma io non sono addormentato, e non può succedere proprio ora che sto parlando. Non posso addormentarmi di nuovo, e sopratutto mentre parlo!  
E invece lo faccio. Cado a terra come un pero secco.

Nuoce un po' svegliarsi così.  
Ora, mentre mi sveglio e percepisco un dolore lancinante alla testa, sento che non so che cosa mi stia succedendo. Spiegandomi meglio, meglio dire che non so cosa stia succedendo letteralmente tutto intorno a me.  
Noto la luce, la prima luce dell'alba farsi beffa poi di me per quello che ora sto vedendo disgustato. Disgustosamente, sono fuori un grande carrello dell'immondizia. Ok, fino qui niente di così brutto, ma è anche il fatto che ci sia una puzza da vomito e dà conati a farmi sentire male.  
Mi alzo e mi guardo, con pollice, indice e medio della mano destra nel naso, intorno, ma è tutto abbastanza buio, ed ora sento un rumore.  
"Scusa" fa qualcuno dalla parte opposta, allo stesso modo buia.  
"Sei... "  
Fa un verso con la gola. "Sono io."  
Non mi sento per niente meglio. Insomma, la mia preghiera di avere qualcuno al mio fianco, preghiera mentale che è servita, mi ha fatto avere qualcuno, ma qualcuno che non conosco e che non sa magari neanche dove siamo.  
"Dove siamo?" Questa é lei.  
"Non lo so." Io, ovviamente.  
La vedo muoversi nell'ombra, ed ora, ad un tratto, una piccola luce. Vedo il suo viso.  
"Ciao."  
Io annuisco. "Da dove viene?" Indico il piccolo oggetto sferico nelle sue mani.  
"È una palla, no?" La muove un po' tra le mani, e quindi la luce che ci illumina sembra essere entrata in una discoteca, o in un pub.  
Annuisco. Non voglio sapere quello che so. Passiamo ad altro. "Che ci fai qui?"  
"Dimmelo anche tu." Sospira. "Anche io devo salvare qualcuno."  
Corruccio la fronte.  
"Non corrucciatela, non ho detto niente che non sai!"  
Ah, ecco, devo anche avere a che fare con una ragazza in preda al ciclo, o peggio, qualcosa di mentalmente instabile è dentro di lei ed io magari la prendo per semi normale.  
Serro la mascella. "Senti, capisco il disagio di stare qua con me, in questo strambo sogno."  
Lei dissente con la testa. "No."  
"Hai detto così o sbaglio?"  
Annuisce e mi guarda. "Ma non come pensi tu. Questo" - indica il buco in cui ci troviamo e si avvicina lentamente - "è reale."  
Una brutta profezia, questa. "Vogliamo, dobbiamo andare?"  
"Non senza noi."  
"Ah, ok." Getto le mani in aria. "Io mi suicido."  
La ragazza alza gli occhi al cielo, e allora distolgo lo sguardo da loro tre e tocco terra. "Vediamo... " Tocco l'asfalto sporco e lecco le dite. "Così andrà?"  
Lei fa una cosa che non mi aspetto, ma neanche la conosco, figuriamoci se posso capirla. Mi alza con forza, di scatto, inaspettatamente, il braccio. "Alzati."  
Mi giro a guardarla, allora. "No."  
Lei già mi guarda. "Non fare lo stupido."  
"Lo sto facendo" dico con fermezza. "Sto provando a non essere una capra."  
Sospira affranta. "Sei troppo bello." Ora ridacchia. "Ma riesci a fare lo stupido."  
A terra, sotto di me, una lacrima. "Non sono stupido."  
Sento un peso sopra di me, mi alzo di scatto. Ora è lei quella a terra. "Cavolo... "  
Ridacchio. "Hai visto?" Gli porgo la mia mano destra. "Sei tu la stupida."  
Lei si alza. "Dovevo farti alzare, tutto qui." Alza le spalle al cielo, ed io porgo lo sguardo proprio ad esso. Non si vede del tutto, è oscurato dalle mura della città - e questo fa presuppore quanto poco spazio ci sia in questo tugurio che spero finisca dove inizia la luce, a circa quindici metri da noi.  
"Che bella coppietta. Ti ho detto di quanto poco sembra sia mai esistita per te Joey?"  
Mi giro a guardarlo. "Come ti chiami?"  
"John."  
"Senti, John, ti avverto di avere pazienza pari a zero dentro di me."  
È messo come un teppista, appoggiato al muro con le braccia conserte. Mi guarda solo, per poi guardare il piccolo e sussurrare, non tanto piano affinché - presuppongo - io possa sentire: "Andiamo in quel tugurio di Hostal Core."  
L'altro annuisce, si incamminano velocemente.  
Io non li fermo. Mi giro a guardarla. "Sono come dei germi, questi ragazzini." Indico stupidamente il punto in cui erano con la testa, sempre guardandola.  
Lei inizia a camminare, però.  
"Dove stai andando?" domando perplesso.  
"A Hostal Core." Ora ferma il suo camminare veloce, si gira, e mi fa: "Dovresti anche tu." Ed ecco un occhio chiudersi e l'altro rimanere aperto, veloce come una piuma quasi al suolo.  
"Cosa? Mi stai davvero facendo l'occhiolino?" chiedo, e, malavoglia, mi incammino. Che potrei fare qua? Aspettare il risveglio - in tutti i sensi? Risveglio dal sogno, e dall'altro grande sogno che mi terrebbe qua. E poi, ora... Non so più a che credere, cavolo.  
"Era un tic."  
"Che giustificazione del cavolo." 

 

"Che cosa strana" sussurro. E lo faccio perché c'è un silenzio tombale, afrodisiaco.  
Fa un verso rauco con la gola. "Davvero? Che bella cosa, ma non mi interessa." I suoi tacchetti degli stivali fanno più rumore del mio sussurro e del suo messi assieme. E questo mi preoccupa. Rumore, rumore, il mio cuore che si dà colpetti di ansia. Sarà di certo una strada dimenticata da Dio in persona per essere così stranamente bella.  
"Ma quanto sei acida, eh?" Scuoto malamente la testa. "Pervadere tutto il tuo essere di acidità non è gratificante, perlopiù devastante. Per me, per te." Un pensiero fuorviante. Muovo le mani un po' a ritmo, nel frattempo mi guardo ancora intorno.  
Fa uno sbuffo. "Zitto."  
"Vorrei, ma a volte il silenzio mi dà bellezza, a volte paura. È normale."  
Lei fa spallette. "Può darsi."  
Ed ora si blocca, abbassa gli occhi verso qualcosa a destra di lei. "Un buco."  
Guardo anche io e noto subito una piccola porticina da Hobbit. No, davvero, è rotonda. Di legno marcio, rotonda, piccola. Proprio quello che cerchiamo, giusto?  
Mi avvicino e poi mi volto a guardarla. "Guarda qua" dico indicando il cartone a strisce bianche e rosse con su scritto qualcosa.  
Lei legge ad alta voce quanto riportato, cioè ciò:

GRANDE FESTA, GRANDI LETTERE.  
STASERA TUTTO GRATIS. *FINO ESAURIMENTO SCORTE*

Annuisce. Si guarda sopra e poi intorno.  
"Non c'è nome, ma dovremmo comunque ritornare."  
Annuisco. Guardandomi intorno, questo è il primo locale che abbiamo incontrato, e da qua sembra partire la città.  
"O mio Dio" sussurro ora. "È chiuso." Indico il muro di lato a noi, da dove siamo venuti proprio ora.  
Lei si avvicina e lo tocca. "Deve essere... " Sospira. "Non lo so proprio." Mette due mani sui fianchi e mi guarda. "Dovremmo cercare casa, un ostello, qualcosa."  
"E i soldi?"  
Si tocca le tasche dei jeans guardandomi. Sorride.  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo. "Io non ho mai niente." Detto ciò, mi giro e cammino verso la città. Non l'aspetto, ma neanche lei, quando decide di superarmi velocemente e, però, bloccarmi.  
"Quello è anche un ostello."  
Alzo le sopracciglia. "Cosa?"  
Si avvicina alla mia faccia e sussurra: "Sono apparse tante cose davanti ai nostri occhi. Solo una cosa è scomparsa." Si distacca, ma continua a sussurrare. "Guardati intorno."  
Faccio come dice. "Non vedo niente."  
Si aggrotta la faccia. "Come?"  
Si gira anche lei. "Guarda là sotto." Indica un punto indefinito. "Stanno spuntando altre insegne."  
Visto quello che dice, applaudo. "Wow, davvero wow." Rido leggermente. "Wow." Faccio qualche gesto da 'Wow', la testa che si muove in varie posizioni, la faccia con la bocca a forma di O, le mani in testa, e non so se sembro emozionato o confuso. La guardo e sussurro anche io qualcosa: "Ma rimane comunque una città di merda, nonostante la 'magia' appena compiuta." Virgolette alla parola magica che sa di magico.  
Lei mi guarda stupita, o un po' in preda al capirmi, poi si fa dolce. "Ti capisco." Annuisce. "Non è facile." Si annuisce di nuovo da sola.  
Ed ora giro i miei tacchi invisibili e muti e mi dirigo verso... 'L'Ostello'  
Arrivato, guardo l'insegna rossa accanto all'annuncio di prima, e ci siamo, i due babbei dovrebbero essere qui.  
Guardo il cielo. Ci sono nuvole scure, grigie, e si sta facendo buio, ma non so l'orario, e mi accorgo di dovermi procurare un orologio. Mi manca il mio telefono.  
Mi sorpassa. "Muoviti il culo, Matt Benson." La sua mano sul mio sedere. Ma davvero? Che sfacciata.  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo. "Sei troppo espansiva per i miei gusti."  
"Hai gusti di merda" sussurra, mentre entriamo nel locale.


	8. Preludio

Ha la faccia contratta.   
"Qualcosa non va?" chiedo.   
Lei mi guarda. "Ho le tasche vuote."   
"Non si preoccupi, signorina, è tutto gratis stasera." Il piccolo ragazzino finalmente ridacchia. È da quando siamo entrati che nasconde un mezzo sorrisetto furbo. Credo di aver notato il modo in cui guarda i nostri vestiti. Non sarà mica un ladro? Dovrei cercare di trasparire sicuro e valoroso, ma, andiamo, sono troppo svogliato per farlo. Risulterei falso e stanco, più che altro.   
Lei annuisce. "Perché?" Neanche lo degna di uno sguardo. É ancora intenta a trovare quello che non c'è nelle sue tasche. Il petrolio, soldi, amore? Troverà solo gelo.  
Distolgo lo sguardo da lei. Un altro pensiero fuorviante.  
"Il padrone ha vinto."   
"Padrone?" Per un attimo mi sembra di essere nel Medioevo, ma non credo neanche di essere tanto in una città moderna. Il calendario dietro di lui risale al millenovecentonovanta. Inquietante? No, banale e stupido. Un altro trucco del mio sogno. È solo un sogno, devo svegliarmi. Solo... I vestiti che la gente indossa sono un po' strani, vecchiotti, e la televisione piccola che c'è al centro del locale è abbastanza piccola, non moderna.  
"Mio cugino. Si è sposato."   
"Allora è povero." Annuisco. "Ha fatto questo solo perché cerca di attirarsi clienti, altrimenti fallisce." Faccia convinta, mano a pugno protesa in avanti, reduce del mio movimento circolare.  
Lui ridacchia di nuovo e porge alla ragazza una chiave striminzita, con nessun portachiavi o altro del numero.   
"Stanza ventuno. Buon proseguimento di serata."   
Ok, fin qui niente di anomalo, niente di così da sogno, ma forse ora i sogni consistono in questo? Spero di no.   
Mentre saliamo, noto ancora di più di quanto questo posto sia povero. Forse per questo è tutto gratis: tutto non vale niente. Poca luce da piccole lampadine gialle, piccoli tavoli rotondi al piano di sotto, e al piano di sopra ancora meno luce, sparsa male, e solo un piccolo corridoio. Tutte cose di legno un bel po' marcio. Immagino che se dessi fuoco a questo posto tutto andrebbe immediatamente a farsi friggere in pochi secondi, ma mi piace. Cioè, non mi piace l'idea, ma questo legno su cui sto camminando.   
Arrivati nella stanza, - il cartellino ventuno è inciso in un piccolo cerchio triangolare di legno simile alla porta - lei sbuffa e apre la porta, dicendo: "Non gli è sembrato strano che non avevamo neanche un bagaglio?" È un pensiero un po' tutto suo, capisco, quindi non rispondo.   
Un cigolio apre la porta ed entriamo. La luce, quando accende quella che c'è sul comodino, è poca.   
Vedo un orologio. Che sia benedetto il cuore. Sono le ventidue e trentaquattro di sera. Quando vedo che accanto al letto di sinistra c'è un comodino con un calendario sopra, corro.  
"Qui dice... Non lo so, è messo a maggio." Guardo un chiodo fissato proprio nella mia visuale e ci metto il calendario malmesso.  
"Certo, giovane sciroccato."   
Non l'ascolto, ma ora lei deve ascoltare me. "Perché hai detto che questo sogno è reale?"   
Sbuffa. "Non lo so, ma non lo sappiamo con certezza, dopotutto."   
"Certezza. Certo che c'è. Anche se i rami, che qua non ci sono, fossero del colore sbagliato, cioè chiaro, perché mai tutto questo dovrebbe diventare reale? Spiegami. Anche quello è un sogno."   
Mi guarda. "Quello è il bosco in cui sei entrato di tua spontanea volontà."   
"Io non ne sapevo niente" mi difendo. "E ti ricordo che non potevamo più uscire."   
"Tu... " sussurra, ma io l'ho sentita.   
"Cosa?"   
"Niente."   
"Non dirmi che sei rimasta per il paranormale perché non ci credo. Tu sei soltanto frutto della mia immaginazione." Mi accorgo di avere le mani in aria.   
Lei mi crucia con lo sguardo. "E tu della mia."   
Sbuffo divertito ed ora faccio un grande sorriso. "Tu non ne hai." Mi diverte essere divertente, anche se non in questi casi, ma magari se la scaccio dal mio sogno...   
"Che stai facendo?" Forse lo so cosa sta facendo.   
Un tonfo sonoro nella mia guancia posta al lato del mio corpo con cui scrivo si fa sentire, e salto un po' in aria.   
"Attento a come parli."   
Non mi tocco la guancia per principio, e neanche cerco di muovere alcun muscolo, ma la mia autorità verso me stesso viene scambiata per paura.   
"Paura?" dice infatti lei. "Sei rimasti ammutolito, di ghiaccio." Ride, si diverte, e fa finta di morire di crepacuore per le troppe risate, distendendo il suo corpo morto sul letto.   
"Le mie ultime forze per dirti... " Momento di pausa e poi cazzata colossale che non mi fa ridere, al momento. "Ti ho sempre amato, pure quando mi stavi sui coglioni."  
Annuisco. "Ok, ho capito." Innalzo la mia mano e la punto come Merlino verso di lei. "Ora stop. Voglio dormire e svegliarmi senza di te."   
La vedo distendersi per bene nel letto, aprendo e chiudendo gli occhi.   
Quando mi distendo nel mio letto, rido guardando il tetto della stanza. "Ok, sì." La guardo e noto che lei ha chiuso gli occhi, ma non penso dorma, anche se devo dire che è pur sempre un sogno, quindi sussurro lo stesso che è stata divertente.  
Protendo una mano verso la luce sul comodino e la spengo. È un po' presto per dormire, ma il sonno, stranamente, mi cala. E discende su di me il dolce dormire.   
Uhm... Diciamo. 

8 maggio 2013

Sono ancora sveglio. No, quel sonno che mi stava come sbavando addosso, cercando di convincermi che è tutto apposto, che essere catapultato qui va bene, se ne andato, ed in realtà io ho paura. Una paura tremenda di non poter ritornare a vedere la faccia seria di Beth, quando è arrabbiata, o di mamma Mia, che annuisce anche quando non capisce, e di mio padre Alfred, che con quel suo cipiglio di consapevolezza mi fa sentire protetto. E poi voglio che Charlie mi chiami fratello. Sono cose che odio, più che altro, ma poi non tanto, e mi mancano.  
Sospiro. Ho un nodo alla gola, e vorrei averlo perso da tempo, da quando   
quattro mesi fa ho pianto come una fontana per Joey, l'ultima volta in cui ho pianto. Al diavolo, io non sono uno che conta i giorni che passano da un pianto all'altro!  
Sento un rumore, sicuramente lei che si muove nel letto, e i miei occhi si chiudono, e forse questo è il momento giusto per dormire, perché mi accorgo di avere sonno, quindi li tengo chiusi, ma ora, dopo dieci minuti buoni, li riapro. Più si tengono gli occhi chiusi, meno uno si addormenta, quanto è giusto ciò. Vorrei fare qualcosa, ma televisione qui non c'è né, e il legno mi sta stufando. Voglio un'altro posto, non questo in cui pure due bambini possono passare inosservati. Distendo ancora di più gli occhi, aprendoli per bene. Ecco cosa c'è da fare. Non bisogna perdere tempo. Mai. 

 

"Ventuno?" domando al ragazzetto di qualche ora fa. Alzo le sopracciglia e la guardo. "Un sogno irreale." Guardo a terra. "Bè, magari sono nel bagno." Annuisco. "Certo."  
Il pavimento ospita la testa di lei assonnata. "Dobbiamo ritornare sopra?" dice con voce impastata.   
Alzo lo sguardo e lei si alza per guardarmi. Faccio spallucce e la mia faccia diventa un miscuglio di grasso che si muove. "Certo."   
"Certo." Annuisce lei guardandomi, ma io non mi muovo, e nemmeno lei.  
"Perché non li uccidi domani?" chiede.  
Io guardo il ragazzo e lui distoglie lo sguardo. Arriccio le labbra. "Non voglio ucciderli" gli dico.   
Lui alza le mani, io me la porto più in là nel locale. Diciamo che coraggiosamente gli tocco un braccio con tre dita e con esse, quando si gira, gli indico la stanza dei fumatori.   
"Fumi?" mi chiede allora, iniziando a camminare. Mi guarda.   
Annuisco e gli faccio la stessa domanda. E la risposta è un sì sonoro. "Ma non tanto."  
Specifico anche io che non fumo tanto, altrimenti sarei già impazzito e povero, e quindi arriviamo e apriamo la porta. Cioè, io la apro.  
"Prego, prima gli uomini" mi fa.   
"Perché?"   
"Perché gli stupidi entrano sempre per primi."   
Annuisco ed entro. "Bella frase per una maglietta" dico mentre entra anche lei.  
Seduti, tutti seduti dentro. E c'è un gran fumo. Certo, questo è un pensiero stupido, ma nella mia esile vita non ho mai visto una sala fumatori. Forse perché ho solo diciassette anni e dovrei pensare ad altro, ma almeno sembro averne di più di diciassette, quindi passo inosservato. Ed ecco che ella si muove, e penso, mi chiedo, quanti anni abbia, e come sia strutturato il suo nome, ma sinceramente non saprei per quale motivo dovrei usarlo, e forse dovrei proprio smetterla di fare queste congetture e chiederglielo. Nel frattempo, sto alzato a guardarla dall'alto, visto che l'ultimo posto disponibile, dove lei stessa è seduta, era accanto un uomo sulla cinquantina che guardo solo per un attimo.  
Alza le mani verso di me come ad indicarmi. "Prego." Le ripone nei braccioli.  
"Ok." Mi schiarisco la voce, visto che è uscita come strozzata e quasi morta. "È molto semplice. Quei due bambini c'entrano con il mio bel letto, dove voglio svegliarmi il prima possibile. Capisci?"   
Annuisce, come mi aspettavo. Annuisce molto spesso. "Certo, non sono una stupida. Ma... Perché dovrei aiutarti? Cosa c'entro io? Questo sogno è il tuo, io non sembro c'entrare niente."  
"Davvero? Tu sei venuta per il... "  
"Hey, lo so, ma infatti ho anche io una missione. E non credo il tuo paparino conosca il mio. John di certo neanche. Ed io... Credo che se cammino ancora un altro po'... Saprò che strada prendere, dove andare per incontrare quel che devo incontrare. Questa città non è la mia, è quella dell'infanzia dei due ragazzini. Io... Devo andare più avanti, credo. Basta, non parliamo più di me, per favore." Sospira distogliendo lo sguardo da me, mentre io lo sostengo e rimango con la bocca aperta.  
"Davvero? Domani volevi andartene? Anche tu hai una 'missione'." Accentuo con le mie dita pesantemente la parola, e ancora di più con la voce. "Io non sono un cazzo di gioco, un caso da sfruttare." Mentre parlo, il mio corpo si protrae in avanti, mentre lei mie braccia rimangono verso il basso. "Perché non me lo hai detto prima? Perché non mi hai detto prima che dovevi salvare tuo padre dall'oltretomba? Sei una pazza! Cosa... Stai ridendo. Oh... Vaffanculo. Senti, vaffanculo. Non mi devi prendere per il culo! Non mi raccapacito del discorso di merda che ho fatto."  
Lei si mette a ridere di gusto. "Sei un disagiato."   
"E tu una pazza" dico con convinzione. La indico. "Scusa." Prendo un respiro. "Questo stare così mi soffoca."   
Sospira e annuisce. "Capisco."   
"Tu ti senti così?"  
"Sì, ma so dove andare a parare, mi convinco che questo su cui sono è qualcosa di strano ma vero, quindi sto un po' più... Calma? Non so. Forse sto ancora peggio. Posso farti notare che se sei dentro un sogno, sei sempre dentro il paranormale?"   
Annuisco. "Sì, sono dentro... Il paranormale. O quello che è." Non posso credere di averlo davvero detto, ma come si potrebbe spiegare tutto questo? Non posso mentire a me stesso, mi serve di essere fedele almeno a me. Almeno un po'.  
Si alza. "Lo sai che quindi, essendo a stretto contatto, ci sposeremo presto?"   
Fa un mezzo sorriso. "Scherzo." Ed ora si fa seria e guarda il piccolo vecchio striminzito verso la sua sigaretta che però ci guarda altrettanto - già, ha sicuramente più di cinquant'anni - per un attimo. Guarda più in là, finché non ispeziona tutta la stanza. "È meglio che usciamo."   
Mi guardo intorno anche io, e, come già so, tutti ci fissano.   
"Nel millenovecentonovanta bisogna stare attenti" dico, girando i tacchi e dirigendomi fuori.

"Ti manca?" chiede mentre saliamo le scale.  
La guardo. "È così evidente?"   
"Sì" dice solo.  
Una frase soltanto, ma abbastanza significativa: "Lei era tutto per me."   
"E non lo è più, giusto?"   
Momento psicologia?  
Sbuffo. "È morta. Ed il mio tutto sono diventato io. Capisci? Lei... Non sto male per niente. Io la conosco da sempre, diciamo. Ho fantasticato sempre con lei, per lei, di lei, ed ora? Ora è sei mesi che non c'è un sorriso come il suo che mi riscalda... Io... Non voglio essere romantico, voglio solo essere me stesso. Ed io sono così. Lei era tutto, ho perso tutto, devo ricominciare da me. E non è facile, quando io sono qualcuno che sta male. Ed ora... John mi dice di essere suo padre, io penso di non conoscerla davvero, e mi dice che il paranormale esiste, e anche che lei si trova come in un inferno provvisorio, e il diavolo mi offre una chance. Perché?"   
"Perché non sei felice, dici? Insomma, hai la possibilità di incontrarla di nuovo!"   
"Non me ne capacito, a dire la verità. Magari la rivedo per dirle addio, per farmi male... Perché anche il cielo vuole farmi male" spiego la mia tesi.   
"Ma andiamo!" Scuote la testa, e questa volta, quando mi giro a guardarla per un attimo, noto quanto sia seria. Bè, certo, la situazione è seria.   
Ed ora un suo grido. "Guarda! I due bambini!" Indica lontano con il dito, ed in effetti scorgo due sagome basse, ma non so con certezza se siano loro o meno.   
Da lontano, i due bambini sorridono divertiti. "Sì, è stata davvero divertente" ride John indicandola. Perché... È John da piccolo, no? O mi sto lasciando prendere, e anche un bambino con accanto il mio presunto padre da piccolo, mi ricorda John? Bè, mio padre assomiglia di certo a mio padre. Il naso a punta, gli occhi leggermente a mandorla e grigi, capelli di un biondo luminoso, le sue connotazioni, e poi ho visto un sacco di sue foto da piccolo.  
Mi avvicino incazzato. "Tu." Sono un io che sta per perdere la calma. "Padre." Riesco a dire solo questo, il dito indice ancora saldamente puntato verso il piccoletto.   
La ragazza, però, arriva e mi sconvolge. "Sembra tu li stia spaventando, Matt!"   
La guardo sconvolto. "A me spaventa tutto quello che è intorno a me. Spaventa restare qui. Loro di cosa si spaventano? Hanno i loro genitori, e se anche non li salvassero, saranno sempre ugualmente loro eroi!" faccio ovvio.  
"Non sai quello che dici, delle volte" commenta, volgendo lo sguardo ai due bambini maledetti.   
"Lo so" sussurro, guardando un punto indefinito oltre le mie scarpe.  
"Allora, questo è un sogno, John?" chiede lei.  
John Piccolo annuisce. "Sì, sono John, ma... Di che sogno parlate?" chiede curioso, con la sua voce piccola da bambina. Sì, la sua voce somiglia al femminile del termine.   
Lei mi guarda, ed io guardo lei sconfitto dalla sfiga e dal non senso assoluto della cosa.


	9. Loro e noi

Guardo di nuovo il soffitto della stanza, esaurito. “Io non so che fare” sussurro. “Davvero” ribadisco.  
Sospira.   
“Posso chiederti come ti chiami?” chiedo ora curioso.   
“Beth” dice lei, voltandosi a guardarmi.  
“Ah” faccio subito. “Questo è uno dei nomi che avevo progettato per mia figlia.”   
“Avevi?”  
Mi giro a guardarla. “Sapevo me lo avresti chiesto.” Ed ora lascio questo alone di mistero su quello che devo dire per proseguo, ma una bussata di porta ci fa sobbalzare entrambi.  
“Sono io, John, fatemi entrare.”   
Faccio un largo sospiro, in procinto per alzarmi dal letto, ma lei mi supera in tempo e in poco meno di qualche secondo la faccia piccina piccina di John O'Brien è davanti ai nostri occhi. Un'ombra si installa al suo fianco, un'ombra piccina pure lei, ancora meglio di John.   
“Tu dovresti essere Alfred Benson?” dico, e questi, senza neanche minima risposta e considerazione, entra e mi abbraccia.   
La mia mano è in procinto di dare qualche pacca amichevole al ragazzino e alla situazione in generale, ma lei, ancora inaspettatamente, mi sorprende. Ecco, si dovrebbe capire quanto poco possa conoscerla. Per quel che posso, non ho capito niente di tutto.  
“Siete voi?” chiede soltanto.  
Il presunto Benson si mette accanto a John e poi annuiscono entrambi in contemporanea, guardandosi per qualche istante.   
“Siete dei geni” commento. “Annuire insieme, che bravi.”  
Vedo Beth guardarmi per qualche secondo, io faccio finta di non notarla. Non devo dare spiegazioni a nessuno su quel che sono, no? E poi ho davvero un gran bel carattere, non per vantarmi.  
“Cosa credevi?” dice John. “Chi credevi che fossimo?”  
“Oh, andiamo, fino a un attimo fa facevate finta di non sapere un bel niente!” Il corpo disteso sul letto, ora, quello di Beth. “Ci credete che sono confusa?”   
“Pensa io!”   
“E noi!” fanno in contemporanea i ragazzi-uomo.  
Li guardo. “Voi dovreste spiegarmi a me!”   
Scintille nei loro occhi, ed io penso che qualcosa di urgente, rivelatorio, sta per succedere. O almeno spero.  
“Io... “ balbetta John. “Alfred, continua tu.”  
“Ok.” Prende l'iniziativa di mettersi comodo nel letto, lasciando questa suspense senza senso, su qualcosa che ancora non si sa. “Noi siamo dei cloni, ovviamente. Voi vi trovate nel millenovecentonovanta.”  
Annuisco. “Continua” faccio.  
Il suo volto prende altri connotati, vicino all'ammirazione. “Quindi ci credi?”  
“Come non potrei credere a tutto questo?” Indico la piccola stanza tutta intorno a noi con l'indice. “Ma mi sento male, qui, con qualcosa che ha a che fare con voi, mio padre e il padre di Joey, e... Diamine, Joey stessa. Posso mai comprendere bene quello che mi sta succedendo? Magari. Ma io sono totalmente confuso. Lo so, sono uno di quei teen confusi che hanno bisogno di progredire, ma questo caso spettacolare non può essere paragonato.”   
“Oh, perfetto. Abbiamo uno che balbetta e un gran chiacchierone” esordisce Beth, alzandosi dal letto. Si mette di fronte a mio padre e aspetta che tutto questo continui.  
Lui la guarda per un attimo, prima di ritornare a me. “Ecco... Tu sai... Senti, figlio mio, quello che ti devo dire non è da niente. Spero tu comprenda.” Un secondo di sguardi e riprende. “Joey si è suicidata.”  
O mio Dio. Il primo e l'ultimo pensiero che mi accompagna costante nel buio è questo. “Stai mentendo spudoratamente.” Perchè così veloce? Un attimo prima sto bene, l'attimo dopo non ci credo, non credo a quello che ha detto mio padre, quello che ora mi sta facendo sentire male ed in colpa e mi fa riconsiderare quel che si deve riconsiderare in questi casi.  
Dissente.  
“Non... Non dovresti dissentire.” Mi siedo vicino a lui. “Papà... “ Una piccola lacrima mi scende, e poi un altra ancora, tutte che si accumulano nei miei occhi. Non è mai come nei film, non ci sono fiumi di lacrime che ti scendono come fossi un pozzo d'acqua, ma, si sa, è molto più raccapricciante anche senza questo effetto malsano. Gli occhi diventano più fitti, subito più lucidi, e tu stai lì fermo impotente che ti sfoghi e che vorresti capire perchè, e se ti potrai sentire meglio anche senza piangere. Piangere fa sentire anche bene, in alcuni casi più di altri, ma ti svuoti di quello che avevi, ed è forse per questo. Fermo, immobile, vivi la tua vita, poi piangi, e qua ti svuoti di tutto quello che ti fa vivere la tua vita, seppur anche di merda, e allora ok, perfetto, stai senza pensieri, ma questo perchè li stai sfogando tutti, inconsapevolmente o meno, negli occhi. Io... Io... Io non dovrei pensare in questo momento, non dovrei capire per forza la logica dei miei gesti e delle mie emozioni, e di quelle di tutto il mondo, ma cerco di stare meglio, e non so se ci riesco, pensando. Non pensare, non pensare, non pensare, Matt, pensa che stai piangendo davanti a tutti. Ridi, ridi.

“Ti senti meglio?”  
Questo è John, ed io annuisco. Lo guardo, ed il suo viso è rammaricato. Chissà che cosa di preciso pensa.  
“Io ho pianto per i miei errori. Insomma, non ho capito... “  
Il solito suono di scaccia-cani proviene da mio padre. “Non preoccuparti” sussurra. “Ti capiamo.”  
Annuisco ancora, levando gli ultimi residui di pianto dagli occhi, che ora sembrano sudore, e dico quel che dico, cioè questo: “Ditemi perché siete qua.”  
Mio padre dice che dovrei dormire, io dissento, lo ripete, io dissento di nuovo, mi chiede se voglio mangiare e allora io dico di sì. “Ma prima quello che mi dovete dire. Non vorrei che vi perdesse o scappasse ancora una volta.”  
“Non siamo scappati affatto” dice John. “Quello che richiede questa specie di avventura lo sappiamo bene, è molto semplice. Abbiamo un taccuino con tutte le volte in cui io e la madre di Joey ci incontriamo in vita. Dovete fare in modo che io non incontri la mia lei, nemmeno una volta. Così, se si sposa, nascerà Joey, ma avrà un padre, e se non dovrebbe nascere, come so che mi chiederete, non avrà comunque la condanna di essere un anima ancora non conclusa. In pratica, se non funzionasse, dovremmo cercarla e liberarla. Tutto scritto qui” conclude, mostrando un taccuino e annuendo. “Questo perchè ha deciso di suicidarsi. In pratica, si è condannata da sola ad una vita ancora più angosciante di quella che aveva.”  
“Angosciante?” mi esce subito di dire. Insomma, di tutte le cavolate che hanno detto io vado ad aggrapparmi questa, ma queste è davvero importante, ed è la meno pazza, la più vera. Lei stava male con me? Ecco la domanda sotto intesa.  
“Non per te. O almeno, non solo per te.”  
Angosciante anche il solo saperlo, il solo sentirlo. La forza del suono delle parole, oserei dire.   
Mi butto la testa indolenzita verso l'alto, il tetto di legno a guardarmi. Credo di essere più confuso di quando sono nato, ma non per il fatto, semplice, in sé, ma per la cosa che tutto questo è confuso e irreale. Ciò che è irreale è confuso, ho sempre pensato. O almeno, in alcune cose.  
O mio Matt, stai pensando di nuovo molto, troppo.


	10. Inverso?

Se ne sono andati, dicendo che ora il compito ambiguo tocca a noi.  
“Andiamo?” chiede Beth.  
“Io vado. Tu che c'entri?” commento. “Ovviamente non voglio essere scortese...”  
Lei annuisce. “Pensavo ti potesse servire, una mano... Insomma, perché ha detto dovete? Ci sarà un benedetto motivo per cui ha detto che tutti e due dobbiamo.”  
Questa volta sono io ad annuire. “Forse perchè sembriamo due avventurieri che viaggiano insieme. Ci hai mai pensato?”  
Corruccia la fronte. “Beh, sì. Non è forse così?”  
“Le nostre strade dovrebbero prendere due strade differenti...” dico ancora. “Ma mi farebbe piacere, ovvio, che tu mi accompagnassi.”  
Lei ride. “Lo sapevo. Non puoi vivere senza di me.” Fa un piccolo occhiolino, sottile, fugace, veloce, tenendo la sua lingua in una strana posizione fuori. “Tranquillo, non lo dirò a nessuno.”   
Annuisco serio. “Che allegria.”

 

“Cioè, come dovrei conoscere la madre di Joey tra tutti questi bambini?”  
Una festa a tema Il re leone? Ma anche no, davvero.  
“Sentirai uno spillo che ti si conficca nelle carni, sintomo del tuo destino. Non credi?”  
Beth scende subito e finalmente scopro il suo cognome.  
“Nome?” chiede il ragazzo di sempre.   
“Beth?” chiede lei, ma il ragazzo non fa domande e mette il suo nome nella lista.  
“Non potrebbe farlo” dico io da lontano, piano, ma poi capisco che è meglio che io stia zitto. Loro mi guardano per qualche istante, poi lui continua a parlare, dicendo una semplice parola, accompagnatrice della prima.  
“Cognome?” Il suo viso è rivolto verso il registro, pronto a scrivere.   
“Fishman.”  
Non aspetta risposta, viene invece dritta verso di me. Beth Fishman viene dritta verso di me. Ora la mia vita si può considerare completa.  
“Chi lo sa.” Sono io a parlare.  
“Come?” chiede giustamente lei.  
“La domanda di prima. Magari davvero sentirò uno spillo, o cose ovvie del genere, ma penso l'abbia già trovata. Riconoscerei quel viso tra mille. Ha un viso particolare. Occhi grigi, capelli biondi lunghi e lisci, credo li abbia ancora più lisci del solito. E poi i tratti somatici, più da bambina...”  
“Me lo vuoi dire, dov'è?” Gira il peso del suo corpo da una parte all'altra.   
“Dietro di me.”  
Si blocca e guarda oltre me. “Non vedo nessuno.”  
Sbuffo e mi giro, sapendo bene che con la fortuna che mi ritrovo è davvero come dice lei, ma invece no. “Proprio là” commento. Mi giro a guardarla.   
“Grazie. Fammi un segno.”  
Lo faccio.  
“Ah, eccola lì.” Annuisce. “Sono proprio...”  
“Senza vista?”  
“E tu senza cuore?” fa finta sprezzante lei. Mette il pass – che, tra parentesi, ancora non avevo notato – nella tasca del suo pinocchietto blu, incamminandosi.   
“Ci andiamo così?” La seguo, comunque.  
“Vuoi anche tu un pass?”  
“Forse.”  
Ed eccola, di fronte a noi. Siamo così indiscreti che ci guarda subito incuriosita.   
“Che c'è?” chiede.   
“No, niente” dico, ma ora devo davvero fare qualcosa, e non solo perchè Beth Fishman mi ha dato una gomitata poco non visibile negli stinchi. “Devi venire con noi.”   
Ok, capisco il motivo del perchè lei ora sta scappando come una pazza per trovare la madre, che trova in pochi secondi.  
“Che bello, l'amore familiare.”   
La vedo alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma, ecco, sorride. Non vorrebbe farsi vedere, ma sorride. La noto solo un po', perché si gira e si va a sedere su un tavolinetto. Ed io la seguo.  
Mi siedo.  
“Che facciamo? Lasciamo che tutto scorra?”  
“Ma andiamo!” La guardo con disprezzo generale. “Ecco perché non ti volevo qui con me.”  
Lei sospira sommessamente. “Hai ragione. Io... Dovresti essere tu, questa è la tua avventura.”  
“Non è vero” faccio con un pizzico di rammarico io. “Non siamo in un avventura. Questo è solo un incubo.”  
“Che gioia” sussurra lei. Poi si impunta a guardare un qualcosa dietro di me. “Che carina.”   
“Chi? Ci sta guardando?”   
“Ci indica sprezzante. Che testa calda. Sembrava più gentile e più accondiscendente. Tipo psicologa.” Allarga i suoi piccoli occhi e guarda ora me. “John si sta avvicinando.”  
“A noi?” Ci indico, chinandomi verso di lei.  
“Girati. Ecco, si sta avvicinando verso di lei.”   
Lo guardo. Quindi questo John qui dovrebbe essere quello bambino, innocente, che non sa niente, o quasi, del diavolo, che cerca solo di divertirsi alle feste... Alla sua festa. Mi giro verso di lei. “Lui è il festeggiato.”  
Fa spallucce. “Non cambia molto.”   
Mi giro di nuovo verso di lui, che a quanto pare si è fermato a parlare con la famiglia di qualcuno. O cielo, gli hanno dato cinquanta dollari. Sorride, ovviamente, il piccolo bastardino di razza. “Vorrei essere io al suo posto.”  
Beth fa uno sbadiglio udibile più delle sue stesse parole. “Non si sono proprio sfiorati con lo sguardo” commenta.  
“Di certo non grazie a noi.” Mi giro e mi risistemo nella sedia. “In pratica non stiamo servendo a niente.”  
“Tutto questo è niente. Insomma, già stento ad non essere annoiata a casa mia, figuriamoci nel millennio precedente...”  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo. “Vado a prendere dell'acqua.” Mi alzo e cado quasi subito.  
“O mio Dio.” Ecco la voce di Beth.  
“Scusa” fa invece un'altra voce.  
Alzo gli occhi sopra di me, mi alzo, e questa volta l'ho proprio sotto a me, il futuro John del mondo moderno, il John che è venuto a patto col diavolo perché... “Niente.” Fermo così il blocco dei miei pensieri, cercando di avvicinarmi di nuovo a lui, visto che già si incammina verso non so cosa. Che devo fare, che devo fare?  
“Scusa!” dico ad una bambina che si è messa in mezzo, ma mentre la sposto noto chi sia.  
O mio Cesare, è di nuovo la bambina, è Jennifer McLaren. Ho davanti a me la futura vipera del millennio prossimo! Non posso farmi scappare questa imperdibile occasione...   
“No, non serve!” stridulo a John, che si è fermato per aiutarla. “Non... non serve.” Mi tocco la testa. Stanno parlando. Questa non ci voleva. Guardo Beth e, inaspettatamente, lei mi fa segno di venirle incontro, facendo di suo qualche passo incerto.  
Quando sono a portata di orecchie, lei inizia a parlare.   
“Inverso. Forse non dovremmo fare niente. Insomma, e se fosse per noi che loro si sono conosciuti?” sussurra nel frastuono generale.  
A questo non avevo, stupidamente o meno, pensato.


End file.
